Super Smashing Harem
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: A brand new collection of lemons and oneshots featuring the Super Smash Bros and some other surprise guests from different games and such. This is a total remake of Super Smash Bros Lemons, which I unfortunately deleted. Like the previous story, requests are welcome. Rated MA for explicit lemons, nudity, language, and some violence. Kids, stay away! OCs may be included.
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! Today, I am making yet another lemon collection. This time, it's all about our favorite Smashers and some other characters. But before I start, I first need to say this. Due to the fact that I was running out of good ideas for Super Smash Bros: Lemons, I had to delete. If anyone of you enjoyed that series, then I sincerely apologize. Please don't get angry at me or flame me because of that; it just wasn't really working out for me. That, and the fact a couple of trollings and flamings made me realize that I could've done better on some of those lemons. So...yeah; sorry about that.**

**Anyway, onto a new subject. In this new and improved collection of lemons, I guarentee you it's going to be much more erotic, fun, and sexy. In fact; you can all thank Yoshi 2.1 and Lil Knucklez for inspiring me to do this, because they've made some really awesome lemon collections that were extremely popular. Check them out and you'll see what I mean.**

**In this collection, you can expect some classic couples finding their true love in the most intimate ways...as well as some surprise guests who add in on some more fun, if you get my meaning. (lol) Anyways, I seriously hope that this will work out better than my last attempt, and like the last story, requests and suggestions are greatly appreciated. So without further ado, please enjoy the show. Oh, and I don't even need to tell you that this isn't for kids; KIDS, GO AWAY AND EAT A COOKIE OR SOMETHING! I'M PRACTICALLY SAVING YOUR LIVES! (Sorry, I had to do that!) XD***

_**First story: Wrong Assumptions**_

_**Main Characters: Samus Aran and Solid Snake**_

_**Supporting Characters: Mario, Sonic, Link, Pit, Ike, Kirby, Pikachu, and Captain Falcon**_

_**Setting: Smash Park and Smash Mansion**_

_**Time: Before the events of Subspace Emissary**_

Snake was pretty excited to be making it to the Brawl Tournaments that day. Even though he was new, he was a very good fighter. In fact; he was named one of the strongest fighters and voted to be a member of the Brawl Team in the upcoming tournaments. Among those who voted for him, was Samus Aran. Others included were Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Ike, Pit, and Sonic. Snake really paid no attention to all the other fighters for two reasons. One: He didn't really care for them that much to begin with; especially Sonic. He was so annoying and rude. Two: He liked wanted to prove himself to everyone that he wasn't just some dumb grunt. The minute he arrived here in the Smash Universe, Snake could sense hostility from everyone.

But unknown to him, there was one other person who seemed quite attracted to him for various reasons. Samus Aran, the Intergalactic Bounty Hunter from Zebes, felt love at first sight when she met Snake. She couldn't tell the reason why she was so madly in love with him; maybe it was because he was a strong, tough soldier. Maybe it was because she hadn't had a good man in her life forever. Or maybe it was just because he looked quite charming and handsome. Whatever the reason was, Samus wanted to get closer to Snake and get to know him more. And she knew exactly what to do.

Once the announcement of the lucky team members of Brawl were announced for the tournaments, Samus approached Snake with a big wide grin on her face. "Hey, Snake! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Samus asked. Snake turned around and looked at her with a blank expression on her face. "What is it, Samus? What do you want?" Snake demanded as he smoked a cigarette. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm very happy to have you on our team. You mean a lot to us...and you mean a lot to me." Samus began happily. "Yeah, whatever! What's the real reason you want to talk to me?" Snake snapped.

Samus looked a little hurt at first, but she smiled strangely as she got an idea. "I also know that these tournaments are supposed to be pretty tough. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to train with a veteran. So you could get a little taste of what's to come?" Samus asked with a strange tone of voice. Snake looked at her and sighed. "Already tried with Ike; he doesn't like me. Mario is going to be too busy and I'm sure as hell not going anywhere near Sonic again!" Snake said. "No, silly! I was talking about me; I'm one of the best fighters there is and I can teach you what I know!" Samus replied with a laugh. "Fine! Go ahead, Samus! Entertain me; where'd you want to train?" Snake snapped impatiently as he threw away his cigarette.

Samus smiled crazily like a demented schoolgirl. "I know the perfect place, Snake! It's nice and quiet, and nobody will bother us!" Samus said with a giggle. "Fine! Just take me there and let's get this over with; show me what you know." Snake grumbled. Samus couldn't stop grinning. "Oh trust me, Snake! I will; I most certainly will!" Samus said with a naughty grin. Samus and Snake walked over to the Smash Park and climbed up towards a hill that overlooked the entire city of Smashopolis; it was dusk and the sunset was glorious. Samus sighed dreamily as she stood next to Snake and gazed beyond the horizon, but Snake looked really bored. "Yeah, it's a beautiful view...but are we just gonna stand here or are you going to show me what you know?" Snake snapped.

Samus turned around with a sultry smile on her face, and then she quickly drew out her Plasma Whip and cracked it in the air. She pointed at him and motioned him to come forth; she was going to have lots of fun teasing him before she really got down and dirty with him. "Come on, tough guy! Show me what you've got!" Samus boasted. Snake grunted as he charged towards Samus to attack, but Samus laughed as she snagged him by the legs and launched him into the air. "Ha! You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me!" Samus teased. Snake cried out as he flew into the air and landed on his back, but he got really mad and started throwing some grenades at Samus.

Samus dodged them and leapt into the air, twirling around as she tried to lasso Snake. Snake dodged the weapon and rolled away before he drew out a pistol and began shooting at Samus. Samus gasped as she transformed her Plasma Whip into a Plasma Sword and deflected his bullets, and panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Damn! He's got some anger issues...I guess I better take it up a notch; but I don't want to hurt him. And I certainly don't want him to hurt me!" Samus muttered. Snake cursed as he ran out of ammo and charged forwards, throwing some punches around. Samus blocked his attacks and tripped Snake with her foot before she began kicking at him. Snake grunted as he was hit, but he grabbed Samus by the legs and slammed her down to the ground. "Wow! He's so strong; such a fierce fighter!" Samus gasped. Snake growled angrily as he tried to punch her in the face, but Samus was quite flexible and managed to escape Snake's grasp and kick him away.

Samus panted as she stood across from Snake, and Snake glared back at her as he jumped back up. "I gotta say, Snake! You're quite the fighter...but you've got a lot of pent up frustration inside of you." Samus called out teasingly. Snake growled as he drew out his RPG and began firing many rockets at Samus. Samus drew out her Plasma Pistol and began shooting at the rockets, blowing them up. She also managed to grab one with her Plasma Whip and throw it aside, and stood panting to catch her breath while ignoring the violent explosion near her. Snake cried out as he threw his empty useless gun aside and drew out his knife. "A knife? Man; I think he really _does_ want to hurt me!" Samus exclaimed to herself. Snake ran towards her and tried to slash at Samus, but she dodged his attacks and eventually kicked the knife out of his hands.

Snake growled angrily as he kicked Samus away and tackled her to the ground. He panted furiously as he held her by the wrists, and Samus just panted as she found herself in a defeated position. "Wow...nobody's ever managed to beat me this fast, Snake! Nice work!" Samus gasped. Snake looked unamused and continued to glare down at Samus; he was quite pissed off for some reason. Samus looked up and realized how beautiful his big brown eyes really were and smiled. "Wow...you have such beautiful eyes, Snake. They look really alluring when you're angry!" Samus said trying to sound more sweet than teasing. Snake was going to hit her, but when she said that about his eyes, he was quite shocked and crawled away from her. "What did you say?" Snake demanded.

Samus giggled flirtatiously as she stood back up and put her hands on her hips. "I said that you look alluring when you're angry, but now...I think you actually look a lot cuter when you're nervous!" Samus said with a giggle. Snake looked at her with stupidface before he sighed heavily and shook his head. "I must've hit my head or something; you'd never say that to me." Snake said out loud. Samus looked really offended when he said that. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Samus demanded angrily. Snake looked at her glumly before he sighed again. "Samus...I don't think you really love me." Snake said plainly. Samus looked really hurt when he said that and approached him with an angry look on her face. "I didn't waste my time just so I could bring you here for you to tell me that I don't love you! Because that is not the issue here!" Samus snapped. "Oh yeah? Then what is your point for all of this? Why'd you bring me all the way out here in the middle of nowhere and fight me like this?!" Snake snapped back.

Samus folded her arms across her chest and sighed as she pouted. "You really are stubborn, you know that? But you know what? I'm not letting that or any other of those rumors ruin our relationship." Samus said firmly. "What?! Ok, first of all: We never had a relationship to begin with! Everytime I tried, you pushed me away! And second: Who the fuck told you about any rumors?! What did they tell you!?" Snake shouted furiously. Samus glared at him before she finally softened up and sighed as she rubbed her shoulders. "Snake...I want you to know that no matter what you do, or what anyone else says, that I...I love you!" Samus said before she blushed.

Snake was very surprised to hear her say that to his face; not even in his dreams did he ever expect Samus to say those powerful words to him. "What? You...you love me?! But...but why?" Snake exclaimed. Samus approached him even closer and suddenly surprised Snake by hugging him tightly. "I can give you a whole list of reasons why I love you, Snake. In fact; out of all the other jerks around here, you're one of the only men I feel entirely comfortable expressing my feelings with." Samus admitted as she held him. Snake was really shocked to hear her say that, but was even more surprised when Samus started to cry. "Do you know how many nights I've cried myself to sleep before you came here, Snake? I've been so lonely and depressed, that I've often felt that life wasn't worth living. Everyone else here has a boyfriend or girlfriend, but I'm all alone. I've tried giving a few other guys a chance, but they either left me...or betrayed me. Do you have any idea what that's like; having someone who claims to love you just cheat on you and abandon you?! It really hurts!" Samus explained inbetween sobs.

Snake took a deep breath as he gently rubbed the back of Samus's head. "Actually, despite what most people assume...I do know what it's like. I've had a similar experience like that once. I was once going to get married...and the night of our wedding, my own fiance cheated on me by sleeping with one of my best friends!" Snake said at last. Samus gasped as she broke apart from him and looked at him with deep sadness and scorn in her eyes. "Snake! That's terrible; it's no wonder you're always so depressed and alone. Who does that bitch think she is?! Leaving you all alone like that!" Samus exclaimed bitterly. Snake sighed as he shook his head. "Well, I can't say that I blame her." Snake began. "NO! Don't you dare say that, Solid Snake! Don't you dare blame yourself; it's her own fault that she missed out on a great man!" Samus said with emotional fury.

Snake looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Samus, do you really think I'm a good man? Because if I told you all the things I've done in the past-" Snake began. "I don't care about the things you've done in the past, Snake! I only care about you right now...and right now, I only want to express my feelings of love and compassion for you. Right here, right now...just you and me!" Samus said as tears poured down her face. Snake was astounded; he never knew that anyone, let alone a woman, would even think that way towards him. "Snake...come with me; there's something that I need to show you. But this time, I want you to actually appreciate what I'm going to show you." Samus said as she took him by the hand.

Samus and Snake walked over towards a wooden balcony on the top of another hill. "Where are you taking me, Samus?" Snake demanded. "Hush! We're almost there; just a little more." Samus shushed. Snake sighed as he was led up some stone stairs, when suddenly Samus covered his eyes. "Hey, what gives?!" Snake exclaimed. "You need to close your eyes, silly. I have a special surprise for you!" Samus instructed in a sultry whisper. Snake sighed impatiently, but did as he was told. "_This better be worth it!_" Snake thought. Finally, Snake and Samus made it to the balcony. "Can I open my eyes yet, Samus?" Snake asked. "Not yet...you gotta sit down right here; don't peek!" Samus instructed as she sat him down.

Samus giggled naughtily as she readied up a little surprise picnic for him...as well as other things. "Ok...you can open up now!" Samus announced. Snake opened up his eyes, and nearly fainted by what he saw. Not only was the nighttime sky full of blazing stars that illuminated Samus's figure, a picnic was laid out with Snake's favorite foods, and romantic candles were lit...but Samus was wearing a pair of extremely skimpy black lace underwear and laid in front of him in a sexy pose! "Samus!" Snake exclaimed. "Well...do you like what you see, big boy?" Samus purred. Snake honestly couldn't tell whether to be shocked beyond belief...or highly aroused. "Uh, if I say yes...you're not going to kill me, are you?" Snake asked nervously.

Samus smiled sweetly as she approached him and gave him the most passionate kiss on his lips, making Snake cry out in surprise as her tongue dwelled hungrily in his mouth. "Does that answer your question, Snake?" Samus said as she finally pulled away. "Oh, Samus..." Snake mumbled. "Are you hungry? I knew that you liked noodles, but I didn't know which flavor to pick out...so I made a bunch of different flavors. Here; let me show you!" Samus said as she grabbed a bunch of bowls of noodles. "See? I made chicken, shrimp, beef, pork, and vegetable flavors. You wanna taste?" Samus explained with a sexy grin. Snake sighed as he finally relaxed and sat back against a rock, but Samus decided to spoil him by placing a pillow behind him. "Here...let's start with this chicken flavor!" Samus said as she spoon fed him.

Snake ate the noodles slowly and sighed in contempt, for it was quite delicious. "Mmm...that's good. Could you let me try that pork?" Snake said. "Anything for you, my dear." Samus replied as she turned around slowly. She bent over to grab the bowl of pork flavored noodles, though she decided to tease Snake by shaking her ass in a seductive manner. "_Oh my God...she's got an awesome ass!_" Snake thought as he blushed. Samus blushed as she knew that her plan was working. "_I bet he's oggling at my ass...but just wait until he sees what I do next; if this doesn't turn him on, then I don't know what will!_" Samus thought with a sneaky grin.

She slowly turned around to face Snake, when she suddenly tripped (prentending of course) and spilled some of the hot broth all over Snake's pants. "Ouch! Damn it, Samus! That hurt!" Snake cried out in pain. "Oops! I'm so sorry, Snake. I didn't mean to...here, let me clean that up for you!" Samus said in an innocent voice. She tossed the bowl of noodles aside and grabbed a tissue, and then started to pat down on the wet spots of his pants. As she reached up towards a very sensitive spot, Snake couldn't help but get hard as she touched him in a manner so gentle and seductive. "Ooh, you like that? You've got quite a tent on your pants...I hope it didn't soak underneath." Samus said in sneaky voice. Snake smirked as he grabbed her hands gently and made her fondle his hardening manhood. Samus blushed and got wide eyed as he made his own move; she wasn't expecting him to do this...at least this soon. "Why don't you take off my pants and find out?" Snake suggested with a sneaky grin.

Samus was blushing brighter than a tomato, but was also smiling quite seductively as she started to unbuckle his belt. "As you wish...master!" Samus replied. "Master? That's a bit too much title...but I like the respect." Snake smirked. Samus smirked back as she finally removed his belt and slowly pulled down his pants. Samus was very surprised to see that he wasn't wearing any underpants, and felt really surprised by the sight of Snake's bulging 9 inch penis. "Oh my God! Snake...you're so big! And you're not even wearing any underpants?! Did you plan this?" Samus exclaimed. Snake chuckled mischieviously as he grabbed her head gently. "Actually, I decided to go commando today because I didn't feel like putting on any extra clothing...but it's a good thing I did it. So are you gonna just sit there or are you gonna show me what you can do?" Snake challenged.

Samus smiled even more seductively than thought possible and finally decided to take action. Samus lowered her head down to his penis and began to slowly lick his tip, emitting a soft moan from Snake. "Mmm...you taste really good! You're so meaty and tasty; much better than any other jerk here in this place!" Samus moaned as she started to suck him a bit more sloppily. "Oh, Samus...you're so good at that! Don't stop, please!" Snake groaned. Samus sucked him even harder and soon took it up a notch by jerking him off while sucking his cock. "Mmm! Oh, Snake! This is incredible! I don't wanna stop!" Samus moaned as she started to deepthroat him. "Ah! Oh, Samus...that's incredible. Keep going; don't stop!" Snake groaned as he grabbed her head and started moving her up and down as she sucked him.

Samus moaned and groaned loudly as she sucked Snake's cock with the utmost passion and lust; she was already starting to get wet from the pleasure of Snake's taste, and Snake could see this by the looks of her legs dripping wet with her sticky love liquids and her panties becoming soaked. Snake decided it was his turn to tease Samus and spanked her ass, making her cry out. "Ah! Snake!" Samus yelped. "Don't stop sucking me until I say so!" Snake commanded as he spanked her ass again. "Ouch! You horny jackass; you're mean!" Samus whined playfully as she continued to deepthroat him. Snake grunted and groaned as Samus sucked him for about 10 minutes, until he finally reached climax. Snake cried out as he felt like his cock was about to explode, and Samus's eyes rolled back as she felt the pressure intensify. Finally, Snake came inside of Samus's throat. Cum exploded out of her mouth and nose, oozing all over the place.

Samus panted and gasped for breath even with cum oozing out of her mouth and dripping all over her breasts. "Oh, wow! It's so hot and sticky; tastes good, too!" Samus moaned sexily as she licked her lips clean of Snake's cum. Suddenly, Snake tackled Samus to the ground and sat above her midsection while pinning her wrists down. Samus cried out in shock by Snake's sudden movement, but also felt really horny as Snake finally began to unleash his dominant side. "What are you gonna do now, tough guy?" Samus teased. "First...I'm gonna get rid of these stupid things!" Snake sneered as he tore off Samus's bra and panties. Snake's eyes boggled at the sight of Samus's size D breasts and wet, shiny, and clean shaven pussy. "Oh, Snake! Do you like what you see?" Samus moaned as she began breathing heavily.

Snake smirked as he lowered himself down to Samus's breasts and began fondling them and playing with them to his full enjoyment. Samus moaned loudly in pleasure as Snake played with her breasts; his firm hands squeezing her soft, squishy breasts felt really good. "Oh, Snake...that feels so good! Please don't stop; keep squeezing my tits!" Samus cried out in a sexy tone. "Oh, I wasn't planning on it!" Snake teased as he started to lick and suck on her breasts. Samus moaned and groaned as Snake sucked, slurped, and licked her breasts to his full pleasure. "Oh, God! Snake...that feels so good! Lick my nipples, too!" Samus moaned. Snake started to lick her nipples to his full enjoyment, making Samus cry out and moan in sexual pleasure. "Oh...oh God! Snake, that feels so good. I feel so horny, Snake. Oh! Oh, my nipples are so sensitive. Oh, God! I like it when you lick my nipples Snake; it feels so good!" Samus moaned as her eyes rolled back slightly as Snake licked her nipples harder.

Snake decided to treat Samus some more by nibbling on her nipples. Samus cried out hornily from the slight painful sensation, but it soon began to change into pure pleasure as he kept alternating with licking and biting her nipples. Finally, Snake stopped messing with Samus's breasts and decided to take to the next level. He crawled down to her vagina and spread it wide open with his fingers before he started to lick, making Samus go insane with ecstasy. "Oh my God! Snake; that feels so good! Oh...so sensitive, yet so good! Oh, God...I've never felt this way before! Please don't stop!" Samus cried as her eyes were practically in the back of her head from such orgasmic pleasure. "Mmm...you taste good down here, too!" Snake mumbled inbetween licks.

Snake teased Samus by placing his fingers deep inside of her pussy, reaching all the way up to her G-Spot. Samus's body violently convulsed and she screamed, though Snake didn't hesitate to finger the hell out of her. "AAAAAAHHHHH! Snake, stop that! That hurts; I'm really sensitive down there! Be gentle!" Samus cried out in pain. "You wanted me? Well now you've got me!" Snake taunted as he fingered her even harder. Samus moaned, groaned, and screamed in both pain and pleasure as Snake fingered her for 20 straight minutes. Finally, Samus came and squirted a massive fountain of cum all over the place. "AAAAAAIIIEEEEE! I'm cumming, Snake! I'm cumming!" Samus screeched. "Mmm...you taste pretty good, Samus. You ready for the final course?" Snake said as he licked his hand clean of her cum.

Samus suddenly sat up and tore off the rest of his clothes before pinning him to the ground. "I want you to fuck me until I piss myself!" Samus demanded as she sat above his midsection. "Ok...but remember; you asked for it!" Snake smirked as he smacked her ass. Samus yelped as her ass was spanked, but she smirked back as she bucked her hips into his penis and he began pounding away. "Oh, yeah! Yeah! YEAH! Fuck me, baby! Fuck me!" Samus cried out in a horny voice as her eyes lit up in orgasmic pleasure and her tongue hung out like a dog. Snake moved along with her, and they enjoyed fucking each other's brains out for 4 hours straight. "Oh, Snake! You're so amazing...you're the best guy I've ever fucked in my life. Please, don't stop! I want you to pleasure me until I pass out!" Samus cried as her eyes rolled back and began moving her hips around in a circular motion.

Snake moved along with her and even reached up to her breasts and started squeezing them to his full enjoyment while fucking Samus. "Oh, God! Snake, this is amazing!" Samus moaned loudly. Snake suddenly sat up and tightly held onto Samus while thrusting himself harder and deeper inside of Samus, and Samus started screaming in orgasmic pleasure as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. They fucked each other harder and harder, grunting and groaning as they pushed deeper into each other. This experience was by far the best feeling that they had ever felt in their entire lives, and they planned on keeping that way as long as they could. "Oh, Snake! I'm so horny...I love you! I fucking love you!" Samus screamed. "I love you too, Samus. I'm so sorry for being such a jerk to you!" Snake moaned. "And I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you! Please forgive me; I don't wanna lose you!" Samus cried as she started picking up the pace. "I'll always be here for you, baby!" Snake vowed as he fucked her faster.

By the time they started reaching climax, the only sounds Samus and Snake made were loud groans and moans of orgasmic pleasure. "Snake! SNAKE! SNAAAAAAKKEEE! I'M CUMMING!" Samus screeched as she felt her woman juices spray out of control. "Me too! OH GOD!" Snake shouted as he pumped a huge load inside of Samus's womb. Both of them screamed as they came together and soon collapsed on top of each other. Snake continued to cum inside of Samus for about 4 minutes, until he was finally able to pull himself away. Snake miraculously wasn't finished and continued to cum all over Samus for another 2 whole minutes. Samus moaned sexily as cum oozed all over her face, breasts, and tummy; even her pussy was overflowing with his sticky seed. Samus looked like a dozen bag of marshmallows exploded all over her body, and she seemed to enjoy it. "Oh, Snake...I'm so sticky and horny! Still not empty?!" Samus moaned as Snake milked cum into her mouth.

Finally, Snake emptied the last of his cum in Samus's mouth, which was overflowing past the brims. He fell back on his rear and sighed heavily as he tried to catch his breath, while Samus just laid there looking like a rag doll completely covered in a plaster of white goo. "Oh, God! Samus...I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to lose control. I don't think I've ever came that much in my entire life! You ok?" Snake muttered. Samus slowly sat up and gurgled cum out of her mouth, dripping it all over her breasts before spitting out a huge glob out on the ground. She gasped feverishly to catch her breath and smiled sluttily as she sat across from Snake; her entire body was still white and sticky with his seed, but she didn't seem to care one bit. "I love you, Snake! I'm so happy to have done this with you...and I hope that we can do this again soon." Samus said sweetly as she licked her face clean with her own tongue.

Snake blushed in embarassment, but was caught by surprise when Samus hugged her sticky body against him. "In fact; I think I would love to do this with you tomorrow. Would you like that? I know I would!" Samus whispered as she licked his ear seductively. Snake smiled weakly as he wiped her face clean of cum and started to fondle her sticky breasts, and Samus smirked as she wrapped her legs around him again. "I'll take that as a yes!" Samus said with a sneaky giggle. "So, does this mean we're a couple or is this only a one time thing?" Snake asked nervously. Samus smiled brightly as she cupped her hands on his face and kissed his lips passionately. "Snake...if you're willing, then I'll be the best damn girlfriend that you ever had in your life. Maybe even one day, become your wife...and maybe even the mother to your children. But only if you want to!" Samus whispered.

Snake looked like he hit the jackpot and began smothering Samus with kisses of love and affection. "Oh, Samus! You have no idea how happy you've made me! Thank you; I love you so much!" Snake cried passionately. Samus shed some joyful tears and kept on kissing him...and soon had another round of sex with him until they both passed out. The next day, Samus and Snake woke up in the park feeling really tired and dirty from such wild, passionate sex. "Wow...that was awesome, Snake. Hey, do you know what time it is?" Samus wondered as she stretched and yawned. "I don't know, let me see what my watch says!" Snake said sleepily. It was 8:30, and they had plenty of time to make it back to the mansion before anyone caught them. "It's 8:30, Samus. Come on; let's get going and get cleaned up before we're caught!" Snake said. "Ok...let's go, my love!" Samus said sweetly as she stood up. Snake sighed as he saw Samus's beautiful and angelic body shimmer from the sun's rays, and he hugged her tightly before they both got dressed and walked away hand in hand.

Snake looked to Samus with a smile on his face before leaning his head on her shoulder, making her blush. "Samus...you are the most beautiful young woman I've ever met, and I would give anything just to be with you for the rest of my life!" Snake vowed. "You don't have to pay me anything, Snake! Just you being here and spending time with me is enough to make me happy! I love you so much!" Samus whispered as she passionately kissed him. Snake kissed her back, unaware that Mario, Sonic, Link, Ike, Pit, Pikachu, Kirby, and Captain Falcon caught sight of them kissing from a distance. "Aww...look at that, guys!" Mario said softly. "Well, what do you know? It's about time they got together!" Sonic said happily. "Lucky bastard!" Captain Falcon pouted. "Hey, shut up! Be happy for them; they deserve to be together. They're like...made for each other, you know?" Ike scolded. "I hope they have the greatest friendship that lasts beyond eternity." Pit said with a dreamy sigh. "Aww...they look so cute together!" Kirby said as he got goo-goo eyed. "Pikachu! (Way to go, Samus!)" Pikachu cheered.

***Well, I sure hope that was ok for you all. Again, really sorry about deleting Super Smash Bros Lemons, but I'm really hoping that this series is way better! Stay tuned to see who the next lucky couple is. Later!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! Before I begin, I want to say something important. First things first, I will not, or will ever even consider, using Skulker in a lemon with any woman. That might seem a little harsh, but here's the reason why:**

**-He's far too evil, vuglar, and repulsive of a character to even do it with a woman**

**-His mentality is that he's superior to women, and that he's too good for them.**

**-Because of his hateful nature, he is completely unable to love or even want to touch in an intimate manner; everything he wants to touch, he does it in a destructive and vile manner.**

**Sorry to sound harsh, but that's the way my OC Skulker is. My OC version of Spawn/Raizo on the otherhand, is able to love and touch due to his good heart. So I hope that clears things up a bit. If not, then I'll show you exactly how in specifics as I feature Skulker and Spawn in this particular chaper.***

**In this chapter, which is a brilliant suggestion from my best friend Yoshi 2.1, Yoshi is once again stuck in his human form and if it wasn't bad enough that his girlfriend Michelle wants to have *fun* with him, Mai Shiranui, Chun-Li, and Asuka Kazama want to have a go at him. ****Unfortunately, Skulker decides to try and ruin everyone's fun...which ultimately lead up to a really ugly conflict. Later on, Yoshi is thanked by Michelle and three of the other girls who are closest to him...if you know what I mean! Be advised that this chapter has some violence, some really foul language thanks to Skulker, and of course a super hot lemon scene with hot blooded nudity; viewer discretion is advised!***

_**Second Story: Respect the Ladies!**_

_**Main Characters: Yoshi (in human form), Michelle, Mai Shiranui, Chun-Li, Asuka Kazama, and Skulker (My OC villain)**_

_**Supporting Characters: Mario, Sonic, Link, Zelda, Bowser, Marth, and Raizo (My OC hero!)**_

_**Setting: Smash Mansion and Smash Mall**_

_**Time: Inbetween the events of Spawn: Phantom Smash Bro**_

Yoshi woke up early the next day at Smash Mansion inside of his room. But as he woke up, he was surprised for two major reasons. The first reason was that he was a human being. The second reason was that his girlfriend, Michelle, was in bed with him...and she and Yoshi were both naked. "What the- oh my God! Oh man...not this again! That stupid pervy sage master lied to me; that damn potion didn't work at all!" Yoshi exclaimed as he observed his well built human body. Michelle stirred awake and looked up at Yoshi, smiling sexily at him as she slowly sat up. "Good morning, you handsome devil. How are you?" Michelle purred. Yoshi blushed at Michelle's tone and body language; he loved Michelle with all of his heart, but found it really awkward to have her behave in such a manner. "Michelle! Why are you talking to me like that? It's really weird!" Yoshi complained.

Michelle hugged the living daylights out of him, almost choking him. "Michelle! Man, you've got quite a grip!" Yoshi choked. "Mmm, you're so handsome baby. I love you soooo much! Come here and give me some sugar, baby!" Michelle said in a sexy voice. "Michelle, no!" Yoshi cried as Michelle began fiercely kissing his lips. Yoshi cried out as Michelle hungrily dwelled her tongue inside of his mouth, and no matter how hard he tried to break free, Michelle's grip was too strong and she refused to let go. Finally, after about 10 minutes Michelle finally let go of Yoshi. "Wow...I haven't had a good kiss like that in a while, baby. You wanna have some real fun now?" Michelle asked in a horny voice. "No! Uh, I mean...not right now, ok? Why don't we get dressed and have some breakfast?" Yoshi suggested. "Ok, baby! I'd love to...maybe we can hold hands or even *play* under the table while waiting for breakfast!" Michelle whispered seductively.

*Yoshi's face: O.O*

Yoshi got out of bed and rushed off to the bathroom to get dressed, while Michelle giggled like a horny schoolgirl as she got dressed. "He's so cute when he's shy!" Michelle muttered. "Damn it! I don't see how Raizo can handle this; it's not fair, I love Michelle with all my heart...but I'm not ready to go that far yet! Oh well...at least it couldn't possibly get any worse!" Yoshi said out loud as he combed his short green hair and got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he was stunned to find Michelle dressed in a flashy pink skirt with her brunette hair in a ponytail. "Hey there, Sexysaurus! Like what you see?" Michelle teased. "Uh...yes. I mean no! I mean...damn it, stop teasing me!" Yoshi stuttered nervously. Michelle giggled as she hugged him and kissed him before they walked out of the room arm in arm.

As they approached down the stairs, Raizo was casually dining on his breakfast with Mario, Sonic, Link, Zelda, and Bowser at the dining table. "Hey, look at that! Who's that cute looking stud with Michelle?" Zelda announced as she pointed to Yoshi. "HEY!" Link snapped. "Oops...sorry, Link. But seriously, he is pretty hot. Just look at him!" Zelda blushed. "Guys knock it off. Leave the poor kid alone." Raizo scolded as he finished snarfing his eggs and bacon. "Wait, you know him?" Sonic asked. "Yup...that'd be Yoshi; in human form, no less!" Raizo smirked. "Raizo!" Yoshi complained as he sat down at the table with Michelle. "YOSHI!?" the others exclaimed in surprise. Yoshi gave Raizo the evil eye, who in turn smirked at him. "You son of a bitch! You promised me you wouldn't say that out loud in public!" Yoshi growled. "Well, that's what you get for exposing my identity when you and Asuka had a little match. Speaking of which, guess who's coming to town today?" Raizo teased.

Yoshi looked like he wanted to bang his head against the table until he cracked open his skull. "You gotta be kidding me!" Yoshi groaned. "Wait, I'm confused here. Who's coming to town?" Bowser wondered in utter stupidity. "Only some of the hottest girls alive. Mai Shiranui, Chun-Li, and Asuka Kazama are coming over to participate in the upcoming tournaments." Raizo explained. "_Oh, man! It's bad enough Michelle acted all horny with me this morning...it's gonna be a living hell now that three other women are coming over; very hot and sexy women at that!_" Yoshi thought with bitter emotion. "Wow, sounds like you have quite a history with them Raizo." Mario said. "You could say that...but little Casanova here has too!" Raizo teased.

Yoshi grew really mad as he said that; that was way too personal. "DAMN IT, RAIZO! SHUT UP!" Yoshi screamed as he slammed his fist on the table. "Yoshi!" Michelle exclaimed. "Raizo, shut up! Leave the poor guy alone!" Zelda scolded. "Yeah, quit picking on him...he's already got Michelle to worry about!" Sonic added half teasingly. "Sonic!" Marth groaned. Raizo smirked evilly as he sipped his coffee, while Yoshi looked like he was mere seconds from ripping his head off. "I hate you!" Yoshi grumbled. "Love you too, buddy old pal!" Raizo teased. "Can we just eat now? I'm hungry...and I'm gonna need my strength when I work out with Yoshi today." Michelle complained. "Wait, what?!" Yoshi cried.

After a difficult breakfast, Yoshi and the gang headed up to the Smash Mall to go buy some items and equipment for the tournaments coming up later this week. But as they shopped, Yoshi had the hardest time trying to avoid Michelle...at least with her excessive horniness. "Come on, hurry up! Michelle looks like she's gonna have a flirt attack any moment!" Yoshi complained. "Would you relax? Besides; I need to know which items we need for these upcoming tournaments. What was on the list again, Link?" Zelda said. "Uh, let's see...Deku Nuts, Pokeballs, Bob-bombs, Mushrooms, Stars, and a full list of grocery foods." Link replied. "I have an idea...why don't we divide up into groups? That way it will be easier and quicker for us to find what we need." Raizo suggested. "Good idea! Let's do that; I call sticking with you, Raizo!" Yoshi said quickly. "Oh, ok...I guess I'll have a little girl time with Zelda." Michelle said with a wink and a smile.

Soon enough, they all divided up into groups. Yoshi went off with Raizo and Sonic, while Michelle went off with Zelda. Mario took off with Bowser, Link, and Marth. But as they shopped, Yoshi had quite an adventure with Raizo...and some other people. It all began when Yoshi was picking out some food with Raizo, when suddenly a very sexy woman in a skimpy red ninja costume approached them. "Hey Raizo...ooh, who's this cutey pie?" Mai asked as she hugged him. Yoshi motioned his hands in a "no" motion to try and keep him silent, but Raizo smiled evilly as he decided to torment Yoshi. "This is Yoshi; ever seen him as a human before?" Raizo introduced.

*Yoshi's face: (-_-)lll*

Mai was a bit surprised to realize that this attractive green haired gentlemen was in fact the ever friendly dinosaur she had closely befriended...and slept with. "Ooh, he looks even cuter in this form. Can I feel your muscles, Yoshi?" Mai giggled. Yoshi looked like he was about to explode. "Don't touch me!" Yoshi growled. "Ooh, fiesty...just the way I like my men!" Mai giggled as she grabbed him towards her and hugged him to death. Yoshi turned bright red and felt like melting into a puddle, while Raizo just stood back and laughed. "Which is your favorite muscle, Mai?" Raizo teased. "Shut up!" Yoshi growled. "Ooh...how about here?" Mai purred as she grabbed his butt. Yoshi cried out in shock as he almost literally jumped out of his skin. "MAI! Don't touch me there!" Yoshi screamed as he jolted away from her. Several random bystanders stared at him, making Yoshi feel like a complete idiot.

Raizo did his best not to laugh so loud, and Yoshi looked like he wanted to feed Raizo to the lobsters over at the seafood section. "I'm gonna get you for this, Raizo!" Yoshi snarled as he stomped off. "Wait...there's one more muscle I wanna feel!" Mai teased as she chased after him. "NO! Don't even think about it, Mai! Get away from me!" Yoshi screamed as he ran away. Mai chased after him, while Raizo continued shopping. "Not so fun now, is it tough guy?" Raizo said out loud as he picked up more food. Yoshi ran off towards the hardware section, and hid behind some lawnmowers until Mai stopped looking for him. Yoshi sighed in relief as he came out of hiding, when he suddenly bumped into Chun-Li. "Ooh, hi there. Say...you look awfully familar. Do I know you?" Chun-Li said in an elated tone. "No! No, you don't know me! I've never met you in my entire life before!" Yoshi panicked.

Suddenly, Sonic and Mario happened to walk by their direction. "Hey, look at that. Yoshi's speaking to Chun-Li. Hey, Mario? What do you say we help Yoshi out?" Sonic said as he nudged him. "Oh, what the heck? Sure; but just this once." Mario said. Both of them walked up and acted casual. "Hey, Chun-Li. Notice anything different about Yoshi here?" Sonic said. "SONIC!" Yoshi shouted. Chun-Li was very surprised to realize this sexy looking stud was actually the reptile she once befriended and slept with. "Yoshi?! Oh my God...you look amazing! I like this new you; it's really hot!" Chun-Li said as she practically drooled. Yoshi turned around with a furious glare towards Sonic and Mario, who smirked at him. "What's the matter, Yoshi? How come you're always giving the bad guys the tough talk, but suck at talking to girls?" Mario taunted.

Before Yoshi could strangle Mario, Chun-Li dragged Yoshi over and began feeling his muscles all around his body. "Ooh...you really are different. I like it!" Chun-Li said in a horny voice. Sonic and Mario snickered as they took off, and Yoshi turned redder than a tomato. "Help me!" he squeaked. After nearly hugging him to death, Chun-Li decided to try and kiss him. But Yoshi was not going to have it, and he took off running. "HELP ME!" Yoshi screamed as he ran through the store. "Wait, come back! I wanna see what you taste like as a human!" Chun-Li cried as she chased after him. As she chased after him, Mai caught sight of them and took off running after them both. "Hey, back off Chun-Li! He's mine!" Mai shouted. "Like hell he is! I want him!" Chun-Li growled. "I saw him first, though!" Mai complained. "Don't make me hurt you!" Chun-Li threatened as they raced each other to get to Yoshi.

Meanwhile; Michelle and Zelda were finished up with buying Healing Items, when they ran into Asuka Kazama. "Oh, hi girls. How how have you been?" Asuka asked. "Ok, thanks. Have you met Michelle?" Zelda replied. "Hi...I'm Yoshi's girlfriend." Michelle said kindly. "Wait, what?! Uh...I mean, Yoshi has a girlfriend? That's hard to believe!" Asuka said trying to hide her jealousy. "What's that supposed to mean? Yoshi's the greatest boyfriend ever; I'm so lucky to have him in my life...especially now that he's different." Michelle said as she got all sparkly eyed. "Wait, what do you mean by different?" Asuka wondered. Yoshi ran by them and accidentily bumped into a stack of canned goods, catching their attention. "Oops! Sorry about that!" Yoshi cried. "Aw, come on man! I just finished stocking those!" a store employee complained.

Asuka was able to get a good look at Yoshi, and felt really aroused by the look of his well built human stature. "Oh my God! He's so hot...he'd so totally rock my world with that body!" Asuka said out loud. "Wait, what did you just say?! Yoshi's mine!" Michelle cried angrily. "Oh no...I better take a couple steps back!" Zelda said nervously as she backed away. Michelle and Asuka had an angry staring contest, while Yoshi stupidly stood there not knowing what to do. "You go anywhere near Yoshi, and I'll break your teeth! You stay away from him; he's mine! Nobody's taking him away from me!" Michelle cried angrily. "Oh yeah? Well he and I have made out plenty of times before, and he didn't seem to care!" Asuka snapped. "WHAT?! Ok, that's it! You're going down, bitch!" Michelle screamed as she tackled Asuka and began fiercely cat-fighting her.

*Yoshi's face: 0_0*

Michelle and Asuka fought against each other fiercely, when suddenly Chun-Li and Mai arrived at the scene. "Hey, what's going on here?" Mai asked. "This bitch is trying to take away my precious Yoshi!" Michelle cried angrily as she was strangling Asuka. "No, Yoshi's mine!" Asuka screeched. "What? Oh no, you don't! If any girl is getting Yoshi, it's gonna be me!" Mai sneered. "Nuh-uh! I am!" Chun-Li cried. "Yoshi is my boyfriend! MY BOYFRIEND!" Michelle screamed furiously as she punched Mai in the face. Chun-Li kicked at Michelle, who jumped back up and shoved her. Soon enough, all four ladies engaged in a fierce cat-fight to win Yoshi's affection. Yoshi had never looked so terrified in all his life. "God help me!" Yoshi whimpered as he snuck away. Zelda watched the whole thing with complete stupidface. "Damn...who knew that women could get so violent over one guy? One very attractive, hot, sexy...HEY! Wait for me! I want Yoshi too!" Zelda cried as she lunged into the fight.

Much, much later at the Jade Bar; Yoshi was trying to calm down with some lunch, when he was approached by his friends. "Hey, Yoshi? You doing all right?" Raizo asked. Yoshi turned around with that "I'm gonna go Super Saiyan on you" look on his face. "I NEARLY LOST MY LIFE AND HAD TO WATCH MY GIRLFRIEND GO MEDIEVAL ON THREE OTHER CHICKS, AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M DOING ALL RIGHT?! DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE ANY REASON TO BE ALL RIGHT?!" Yoshi shouted. "Dude, calm down. I heard the security had to break them up and kick them out; you should be safe for now." Sonic said. "This is all your fault, Raizo! If you hadn't exposed me, none of this would've happened to me!" Yoshi snarled as he pointed to Raizo. "All right, I admit it. I think I overdid it when I introduced you to Mai, I'm sorry!" Raizo apologized. "Damn right, you're sorry! From now on, don't ever give me any more advice on women!" Yoshi growled as he turned his back on him. "Yoshi, come on! It was just a little bit of fun. Lighten up!" Sonic scolded. "Leave me alone!" Yoshi pouted.

Raizo sighed as he and the others left him to be alone, but they were unaware that Yoshi was given a surprise visit by a very unpleasent surprise guest. The minute they left, a frightening creature armored in black leather, skulls, and a skull for a head with blood red eyes marched into the bar. "Boy, what a fucking day. Hey, bartender! Gimmie a whiskey on rocks; extra dry!" he snarled. Yoshi got wide eyed as he recognized the voice. He slowly turned around and gasped as he recognized the voice; it was Skulker the Hellspawn! "Oh, shit! If he finds out I'm...me, then I'm in big trouble!" Yoshi muttered. Skulker stomped up towards the bar, when he stopped and glared at Yoshi. "Hey, boy...get your scrawny ass off my seat; that's my favorite seat!" Skulker snarled. Yoshi glared back at him and sat still and firm.

Skulker got into his face in a very intimidating manner, slightly scaring Yoshi. "You deaf or something, kid? I said get outta my seat! That's my seat!" Skulker growled as he pointed at him. "Your seat? I don't see your name written on it, pal!" Yoshi snapped. Skulker grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him to the floor, making several other people gasp. "I gave you a warning, punk. You left me no choice! Nobody takes my fucking seat but me!" Skulker snarled as he sat on the stool. Yoshi got back up and was really pissed off; he wasn't about to let this punk get away with bullying him. "Ok, fine...take your seat. But while you're at it...have my drink, too!" Yoshi said as he grabbed his glass and poured his soda all over Skulker. Many people gasped in horror at what Yoshi did to Skulker, who got really furious. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Skulker roared. "Oh, I'm sorry...here; have a little something to eat with that." Yoshi sneered as he dumped his cheeseburger and fries all over him.

Skulker looked like he was ready to rip Yoshi's spine out and skip rope with it. He stood back up and gave Yoshi the evil eye, though this time Yoshi showed no fear. "You must think you're pretty fucking funny, huh? You a fucking clown or something? You think this is a big fucking joke?! DO YOU!?" Skulker shouted. "Nope...the only joke I see is standing right in front of me!" Yoshi smirked. "Why you little-" Skulker snarled. "Yoshi, are you all right? I heard-Oh my God! What's going on, here?!" Michelle exclaimed. Skulker looked at Michelle strangely and then glared at Yoshi. "Wait, did you just call this little shithead...Yoshi? As in, the little green amphibian dude?!" Skulker demanded. "Hey! Yoshi's not an amphibian...he's a reptile. There's a big difference!" Michelle objected. Yoshi palmed his face, but things became even more awkward when the other girls and Smashers arrived. "What's going on here?" Raizo demanded. "Is there a fight going on here or something?" Bowser asked dumbly.

Skulker looked at Yoshi one more time and finally recoginzed him. He suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter, earning everyone's attention. "I can't fucking believe this! You're Yoshi?! How the fuck did this happen?" SKulker chortled. "How did what happen?" Yoshi demanded. Skulker stopped laughing, but still had that iconic hideous smile on his face. "How'd you turn yourself into a fucking gay pornstar?" Skulker sneered as he grabbed his whiskey and sucked it down. Yoshi looked extremely insulted, and so did his friends. "What did you just say?" Yoshi growled. "You better watch your mouth, Darrel!" Raizo cried. "Say...you know that they're opening a gay bar over at West Side? They could always use another emo faggot boy!" Skulker cruelly taunted. "Shut the fuck up, you jackass! Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend that way!" Michelle cried angrily.

Skulker laughed at her again before spitting in the opposite direction. "Now that's just sad! Of course you have to depend on a bitch to be this little emo faggot boy's girlfriend! Tell me...just how much does he pay you to blow him? Or does he pay you to watch him have other faggots blow him?" Skulker sneered. Yoshi was blushed with both hurt embarassment and seething rage, though his friends looked like they were close to blowing a fuse. "You open your mouth one more time and you're gonna wake up in the fucking hospital without a tongue!" Raizo threatened. "Oh, go fuck yourself! In fact; fuck all of you! Go home and kill yourselves!" Skulker snarled as he spat at Raizo's direction. "Shut up! You're such an asshole, Skulker! How could you treat people this way?!" Mai cried angrily. "I wasn't asking your god damn opinion, skank!" Skulker snapped. "HEY! Don't talk to her that way!" Yoshi growled. "Or else what? You gonna stop me; how you gonna do that, emo faggot? You gonna kill me; is that what you're gonna do?" Skulker snarled as he shoved him away.

Several people gasped and murmmered from Skulker's aggression, but Yoshi and the Smashers looked like they were ready to take on Skulker. "You're a fucking punk, you know that? You're a deadbeat, lowlife punk with no respect! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Yoshi seethed. "Damn right I am, and I'm fucking proud of it!" Skulker sneered. "You better knock it off before you get in big trouble, asshole!" Chun-Li cried. "HEY! SHUT THAT FUCKING CUNT'S MOUTH UP BEFORE I RIP OUT HER OVARIES AND SHOVE THEM UP HER ASS!" Skulker roared as he pointed to her. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Yoshi screamed defensively. Skulker turned to him and sneered in a hideous manner. "Like I said before...what are you gonna do about it, you little faggot emo bitch? You gonna masturbate while you watch your little lesbo girlfriends fuck each other's brains out in the shower before you go home and have a little snack?" Skulker sneered.

Yoshi had enough. With a roar of fury, he punched Skulker in the face as hard as he could and sent him flying into the bar. "DON'T YOU DARE DISRESEPCT MY FRIENDS! YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO A LADY!" Yoshi shouted. Skulker jumped out of the bar and drew out a deadly pair of razor blades. "Speak for yourself! I'll fucking cut your cock out and mail them back to your little fuck buddies! Bring it on, you little faggot emo bitch!" Skulker snarled as he twirled his knives around. Yoshi and Skulker engaged in a very fierce battle inside of the bar, with many bystanders shouting and cheering them on. "Get him Yoshi! GET HIM!" Chun-Li cried. "Rip his fucking throat out!" Asuka screamed. Yoshi furiously punched Skulker in the face many times, but Skulker kept on trying to cut him to pieces with his razor blades.

But Yoshi dodged his attacks and kept on punching him and kicking him with the utmost brutality. "I'm gonna cut you into 50 pieces and mail you across the United fucking States of America!" Skulker snarled as he kept slashing at Yoshi. Yoshi used his flexibilit and agility to dodge his attacks, until he was finally able to kick both razor blades out of his hands and disarmed him. "HA! Now what are you gonna do, bonehead? You gonna cuss me out to death?" Yoshi taunted. "I'll do more than that! I'll fuck you up so bad, it'll scar your fucking grandkids!" Skulker snarled as he punched him savagely in the face. Yoshi cried out as he was hit, but he retaliated with a more brutal punch. "HIT HIM!" Raizo screamed. "Punch his fucking teeth out!" Sonic shouted. "Teach that foul mouthed douchebag a lesson, Yoshi!" Marth cried.

Yoshi and Skulker kept at it; punching and kicking the living shit out of each other. Both of them were pretty bloodied up and bruised by the time they reached the climax of their battle, but Yoshi wasn't about to let this foul mouthed heathen win. "You ought to have respect for the ladies! What's your problem with them, anyway? What do you have against the ladies?" Yoshi panted as he held up his dukes. "I ain't got nothing against women or sex...I just fucking hate sluts and pimps; which you and your fucking little friends obviously are!" Skulker snarled as he punched Yoshi in the face. Yoshi cried out as he was hit again, but he wasn't going to let Skulker's obsenity defeat him. "Oh yeah? Maybe that's why you have no friends...you're too fucking vulgar and you don't even have the respect for yourself! It's time somebody taught you respect; the hard way!" Yoshi cried angrily. "Respect this, you fucking little-" Skulker shouted as he tried to punch him again.

But Yoshi caught his fist and violently twisted it, making Skulker scream as he was forced on his knees. The whole crowd gasped as they saw Skulker being forced on his knees by Yoshi, and then Yoshi surprised everyone with a super powerful move. With a fierce battle cry, Yoshi began pummeling Skulker with extremely powerful and rapid punches and kicks; crushing every bone in his body. Finally; Yoshi sent Skulker flying out of the bar and crashing out into the parking lot from an extremely powerful roundhouse kick. Skulker screamed as he was smashed through the wall and tumbled out into the parking lot. He moaned and groaned as he laid there, when suddenly the police arrived and swarmed him. "Uh-huh! I thought so; already 2 hours of your release and you're already getting into trouble! Take him away boys!" the chief cried as he opened up the police truck.

Everyone back inside of the bar cheered wildly for Yoshi as he was helped out of the battle scene. "You did it, Yoshi! You kicked his ass!" Sonic cried. "Way to go! You rock, Yoshi!" Mario cheered. "That was awesome, Yoshi! You did really amazing; I couldn't have done any better myself." Raizo marveled. "Yeah, yeah. I need to go soak up these wounds!" Yoshi said wearily. Michelle saw how hurt he was and began to cry, earning Mai, Chun-Li, and Asuka's attention. "What's the matter, Michelle?" Mai asked compassionately. "My poor baby! He looks so hurt...oh, I wish there was something I could do to help him." Michelle sobbed. Suddenly, Mai and the other girls looked at each and smiled sneakily as they got an idea. "I think we might be able to help you out with that, Michelle." Mai said with a sneaky grin. "Yeah, we'd love to help you out!" Chun-Li agreed. Michelle immediately brightened up as they said that. "Oh, really? That would be so awesome! What did you have in mind?" Michelle cried. "You'll see!" Asuka said with a sneaky grin.

Later that night at the Smash Mansion's shower room, Yoshi laid in the hot tub to sooth his aching and sore body. He was so exhausted from the battle with Skulker, that he felt like he didn't want to move ever again. "Oh man...that really hurts. He really was tough; at least I beat him. That'll show him not to mess with me ever again! I just wish I could tell Michelle how I really feel about her!" Yoshi whispered. "Wish granted, my sweet prince." a sweet voice announced suddenly. Yoshi cried out as he nearly jumped out of the hot tub. "Who said that?!" Yoshi exclaimed as he covered himself. Suddenly, the doors opened and revealed not one, not two...but four naked women approaching him! They were Michelle, Mai Shiranui, Chun-Li, and Asuka Kazama. "What the hell are you doing here?! Isn't this the men's room? You shouldn't be here!" Yoshi cried out in embarassment. "Oh, sweetheart...don't be shy. We wanted to thank you for standing up for us. Especially me; you have no idea how much you mean to me, Yoshi. I love you so much!" Michelle said passionately as she approached him and gave him a kiss.

Yoshi was really nervous, but at the same time aroused. "Hey, big boy. If you can beat the crap outta that bonehead Skulker, then you can certainly fuck us!" Asuka teased. "Hey, now! Be nice to him...and be gentle with him too; don't tease him!" Chun-Li said just as teasingly as she nudged her. "Wait! Michelle...you're not going to be angry at me if I-" Yoshi began. Michelle placed her finger to his lips and shushed him as she climbed into the hot tub with him, and then tightly embraced him. "Yoshi, I mean it. I love you no matter what...and don't even worry about hiding anymore. Mai already told me everything about you, her and the others." Michelle whispered. "WHAT?! MAI!" Yoshi screamed. "Sorry...but that doesn't matter anymore; right now, we've got a job to do. And that's taking care of you!" Mai giggled. "Come on, ladies...let's show my man a good time, shall we?" Michelle announced playfully. "Since you're his girlfriend, you should have the honors of going first." Chun-Li said as she and the others climbed into the hot tub with Yoshi.

Pretty soon, the four naked ladies began playing with Yoshi. Michelle sat on his lap and grinded against him as she fiercely French Kissed him. Chun-Li, Mai, and Asuka fondled his entire body and rubbed their breasts against him while occasionally stealing a kiss from Yoshi. This felt strangely arousing to Yoshi, and as such he couldn't control his bulging manhood down below. "Oh! Are you aroused, big boy?" Mai cried out playfully. Michelle began giggling. "I guess I'm gonna have to inspect him down here, too! Asuka, will you help me out here?" Michelle teased. Asuka giggled naughtily as she began to kiss and lick Yoshi's face crazily, while Michelle, Chun-Li, and Mai began licking his penis. Yoshi groaned in pleasure as the girls began to give him a nice blowjob; this felt so good. "Oh, God! Please don't stop...please! I want more; more love!" Yoshi begged. "You hear that, girls? Yoshi needs our undivided love and attention!" Michelle teased with her mouthful.

Mai and Chun-Li began giggling crazily as they began to play with Yoshi. Mai licked the left part of his face crazily, while Chun-Li licked his right side. Asuke rubbed his breasts against his face, to which Mai and Chun-Li decided to join in and rub their own breasts against his face. Michelle kept sucking and slurping Yoshi's penis for about 20 minutes, until he finally couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh! Michelle...I think I'm gonna blow!" Yoshi cried out. "Good! Let me have it; douse me with your jizz, big boy!" Michelle moaned slovenly. "Michelle, I'm cumming!" Yoshi cried as he came. Michelle screamed in ecstasy as cum hosed down her face and all over her breasts, but soon got really mean and aimed at the other girls. Mai, Chun-Li, and Asuka screamed as cum squirted all over them, but they laughed as they began to lick it off with their tongues and spread it around with their fingers. "Mmm...it tastes even better than Peach's cake!" Mai moaned as sucked cum off her fingers. "I'll say...it's much thicker too!" Asuka agreed as she slurped her hands dry. Asuka drooled cum all over her breasts, and began to rub it all around before she sandwiched her breasts inbetween his cock. "Give us more, Yoshi!" Asuka moaned sexily as she began fapping her breasts.

Yoshi moaned in pleasure as both Asuka and Michelle gave him a nice tit fuck for 10 minutes; their Size D breasts drove him crazy. Finally, Yoshi came all over them again. Michelle stood back up, slurping cum off with her tongue. Mai, Chun-Li, and Asuka wanted some more; so they joined in and licked and slurped Michelle's body until it was squeaky clean. "Ok, girls! Now for some real fun..." Michelle said. She grabbed Yoshi and pinned him down against the rim of the tub and rammed her vagina into Yoshi's cock, making her scream out loudly in pleasure. Mai sat down behind Michille and grabbed her breasts, massaging them as Michelle wildly fucked Yoshi. Chun-Li sat on Yoshi's face, allowing him to suck and slurp her vagina free of her woman juices while he fucked Michelle. Asuka soon fondled and massaged Chun-Li's breasts, making her moan out loud in pleasure. Michelle moaned loudly as Mai squeezed and fondled her breasts, and she soon reached out and grabbed Chun-Li's breasts to add more pleasure. Michelle moved her hips around slowly while she fucked Yoshi, and she moaned and screamed as she did so. They all had group sex for about 6 hours; they were all sticky, red, hot, and tired the whole time...and they liked it. By the time they reached climax, everyone was screaming out loud in pure ecstasy. "OHHHHH! YOSHI...I'M CUMMING!" Michelle screeched. "ME TOO!" Mai whined. "Me three!" Chun-Li moaned. "Just touching you and being part of this is making me horny, too!" Asuka sobbed.

They all cried out loudly as they came together, but got one last sticky surprise from Yoshi. "I think I still have some left!" Yoshi grunted as he was helped back up. "Then let us have it, big boy!" Michelle moaned slovenly. "Give me more!" Chun-Li demanded. "Cum all over us!" Mai whined. Yoshi jerked off in front of all four ladies, and cried out as he came all over them. Michelle, Mai, Chun-Li, and Asuka all cried out and giggled as they were hosed down with hot sticky cum. Yoshi finally emptied himself and fell on his back, out of breath and exausted. The four cum covered girls slobbered all over each other and licked each other clean before they laid down with Yoshi.

They all laid there panting feverishly to catch their breath; they were tired, but happy. "Thank you so much Michelle." Yoshi mumbled. "You're welcome, Yoshi! I love you so much." Michelle whispered passionately as she kissed his lips softly. "We all love you, Yoshi!" Mai cooed. "We always have!" Chun-Li said softly. "And we always will!" Asuka added. "Thank you girls...but I really don't want anyone to know about this." Yoshi replied tiredly. "Don't worry...it'll be our little secret! Sleep tight, hero!" Michelle mumbled. Soon after a quick nap, they all got out and got dressed before returning to their own rooms and going to sleep. But Yoshi allowed Michelle to sleep with him in his room, and smiled warmly as he held Michelle close to his heart. "I love you, Michelle. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." Yoshi said happily. "Yoshi...I don't care if you're a human or a dinosaur. I'll always love you!" Michelle whispered passionately.

Yoshi and Michelle kissed each other again before going to sleep. Yoshi had never been so happy in his entire life, until now. For as long as he lived, he would always have Michelle as his number one lady...though he also swore to protect and be good to other women he met up with or knew personally. And this time, he didn't have to be afraid to hide his feelings...and it was all thanks to Michelle. "_Just you wait, Raizo! I meant what I said when I was gonna get you back...maybe not tommorrow or the next day; but I will get back at you, just you wait and see!_" Yoshi thought.

***Aww, isn't that sweet? Yoshi 2.1? I hope you enjoyed this; and I also hope that I portrayed Yoshi and Michelle ok, too. As for Skulker...well, he should either learn to keep his mouth shut or somebody ought to have a nice bar of soap ready to be put to use. (lol) Well, stay tuned for more action and romance, coming up soon!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! Before I start, I want to make an announcement. I know that there have been many people who liked my Super Smash Bros: Lemons story, so to make up for that...I'm planning on adding some of my best lemons from that series into this. And I'll start with a classic couple: Mario and Peach! This chapter also features Yoshi 2.1's verison of Yoshi! Enjoy the show, ladies and gents! ;) ***

_**Third Story: Bath Time!**_

_**Main Characters: Mario and Peach**_

_**Supporting Characters: Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's version!), Bowser, and Dr. Eggman**_

_**Setting: Mushroom Kingdom, Koopa Kingdom, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle**_

_**Time: During the classic years of the Mario Bros Series**_

Mario and Yoshi raced through the Koopa Kingdom to save Peach from Bowser...again. This time, Bowser thought he would be very clever by sending in some powerful robots he "borrowed" from Dr. Eggman. "MARIO! HELP ME!" Peach screamed as she was carried over Bowser's shoulder. "Bwahahahaha! Kill that fat plumber and his pet, my new and improved minions!" Bowser cackled as he ran through his front door. Suddenly, many Eggbots popped out of nowhere and began stampeding towards Mario and Yoshi. It turns out that it wasn't such a wise choice. Mario stomped on their heads and Yoshi kept swatting them all away with his tail before he shredded them to pieces with his claws. "Grr! I'm feeling really mad today!" Yoshi growled. "Then you take care of those robots, while I go get the princess!" Mario suggested. "Good idea; I'd probably rip her head off anyway!" Yoshi growled as he tackled a robot and began tearing him to pieces.

As Mario took off towards Bowser's Castle, he turned around to find Yoshi ferociously tearing the Eggbots to pieces. "Mama Mia; Yoshi really is in a bad mood, today! Oh well; gotta go save the princess!" Mario mumbled. Yoshi curled up into a little ball and began bouncing around, crushing the robots to death. Mario jumped up a series of walls and platforms until he finally reached Bowser. "Nice to see that you made it this far, Mario! So, uh...where's your little pet?" Bowser teased. "I'M NOT HIS PET, DAMN IT!" Yoshi screamed as he suddenly burst through the door and threw a robot's head at him. "Ow! What's his problem; he on the rag or something?" Bowser complained. "Hey, watch your mouth! The princess is still here!" Mario snapped. "Oops! Sorry...Anyway, I guess now I'll have to destroy you!" Bowser growled.

He charged towards Mario and tried to attack him, but he and Mario were very surprised that Yoshi pushed Mario away and began punching the living daylights out of Bowser. "Don't worry, Mario! I got this!" Yoshi cried. "Ok, suit yourself! I'm a coming, Peach!" Mario replied as he took off to go save his beloved. "AAAAHHH! Stop clawing me; you trying to kill me?" Bowser whined. "Shut up! I'll kill you and eat you up!" Yoshi growled. Bowser screamed like a little girl as Yoshi tackled him down the stairs and beat the crap out of him. "Jeez...somebody really is in a bad mood today! Must be a full moon!" Mario muttered as he finally found the key to Bowser's room.

As Mario wandered into Bowser's room, he found Peach tied up in his bed. "Princess! I've got you, baby!" Mario cried as he ran to her. He quickly untied her and scooped her into his arms before carrying her out of Bowser's room. "Thanks Mario. But...where's Yoshi?" Peach asked. Suddenly, they heard loud screaming from downstairs. "That must be him!" Mario shrugged. "Should we check on them?" Peach asked. "Nah, I think Yoshi needs to relieve some stress. He's been a little pissy lately!" Mario replied. "From the sounds of it, I'd say so! Carry me back home to my Castle?" Peach asked babyishly. "Anything for my princess!" Mario replied cooingly.

Mario carried Peach down the stairs, and stopped only once to catch Yoshi beating the tar out of Bowser. "Hey, Yoshi? You coming with us or what?" Mario teased. "I'll catch up with you two later!" Yoshi snapped as he began punching Bowser's face. "Ow! You're fighting too rough!" Bowser whined. "SHUT UP!" Yoshi screamed furiously. "Man...somebody's got to be on the rag today!" Peach muttered. "Princess!" Mario exclaimed. "Just carry me?" Peach asked teasingly. "Of course, Princess. You know I love you. Hold on tight!" Mario said as he carried her out of Bowser Castle.

Mario carried Peach all the way to her castle back at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was a little out of breath by the time he finally arrived with Peach, but he was happy that she was safe again. "Well...we're here. I guess I'll just be on my way!" Mario panted. "Mario! You just got here? Why don't you stay here for a little while; you look exhausted! How about I give you some cake? Would you like that?" Peach said. Mario thought about it and agreed; he did happen to love Peach's cake and wasn't about to turn down on some cake. "Ok, sure! I'd love some cake...maybe I'll take a nap afterwords; maybe even a little bath." Mario yawned. Peach smiled strangely as he said that; she was sure to make Mario very comfortable for his stay. "Ok then, big boy. Follow me!" Peach replied with a sneaky grin.

Mario followed Peach into her kitchen and she brought out a nice piece of chocolate cake. "Here you go, Mario! Say...I have some wine for a special occasion that I was saving for; you wanna have some?" Peach suggested. "Sure!" Mario replied with his mouthful. Peach smiled seductively as she grabbed out some wine and poured them in fancy glasses. "Here's to you always being there for me...and for our friendship!" Peach toasted. They clinked their glasses together and drank in their wine deeply. After they finished, Mario felt really tired and decided to take his bath before taking a nap. "I'm gonna go take a bath now, princess." Mario said tiredly. "Let me help you with that, Mario. I've got just the thing for you!" Peach whispered seductively.

Mario looked at her strangely, but shrugged his shoulders. "Ok; sounds good to me." Mario yawned. Peach smiled very sneakily as she led him by the hand to the bathroom. The bath was already full of soapy water and a fresh set of clothes was set up on the bed in a spare bedroom. "Whoa! You got it already, Peach. It's like...you were expecting me or something." Mario wondered aloud. Peach giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Maybe! Now hurry up; I wanna get cleaned up too!" Peach teased. "Oh, well then why don't you go first?" Mario offered. "No, that's all right. I can wait!" Peach replied. "I insist, princess. You go first!" Mario objected. "You're my guest, so you go first!" Peach argued playfully.

They both began to argue on who would bathe first; it only lasted about 5 minutes, but Mario was getting a little annoyed by the time they finished their argument. "Then I guess we might as well just bathe together!" Mario said now losing patience. "Ok, fine by me!" Peach said with a giggle. "Fine...WAIT! WHAT?" Mario exclaimed in surprise. "Since there's only one bath and there's two of us...we'll have to bathe together!" Peach said with a seductive whisper as she began undressing herself.

Mario thought he was going crazy, but gasped as he found himself staring at Peach in some sexy black undies. "Like what you see so far, big boy?" Peach purred as she dropped her dress to the floor. Mario could not contain his bulging boner, so he nodded his head in surrender. "Ooh...you excited, Mario? You've got quite a tent on your pants!" Peach teased as she walked up close to him. Mario blushed as Peach knelt down to his pants and began unbuttoning them. She soon slipped off his overalls and took off his cap before fondling him. "Oh...Mario, you're so muscular and strong!" Peach moaned as she rubbed his firmly built chest.

Mario groaned as Peach touched his body with her fingers. "Ooh...this one is my favorite!" Peach cooed as she slipped her hands into his underwear. Mario cried out as Peach slipped off his underwear, but thought he would die at the sight of Peach's breasts when she peeled off her bra and panties. "You like this, don't you?" Peach purred as she playfully licked his face. Mario smiled sneakily as he grabbed her ass and began kissing her back. "I do! But not as much as I love you!" Mario teased as he began tongue wrestling with her.

Peach and Mario tightly held onto each other as they tongue wrestled for 10 minutes, until they grew bored and decided to do more naughty things. "You look like you're getting hot...let me see if I can cool you down!" Peach said sexily as she bent down to Mario's 10 inch penis. She began jerking him off to make him even harder before she began sucking and slurping him crazily. Mario groaned and moaned in pleasure as Peach sucked him, and Peach moaned loudly in pleasure as she began forcing his cock in the back of her throat. Peach's eyes bugged out and she began gagging as Mario grabbed her head and forced her to suck him even harder.

Finally; after about 20 more minutes of a deepthroat, Peach cried out and moaned loudly as Mario came inside of her mouth. Cum spilled out Peach's nose and started oozing out of her mouth before she finally pulled away, coughing and gasping as Mario still sprayed all over her face and breasts. Peach's eyes were rolled back and she gasped feverishly as cum splattered her face and made her a white and sticky mess. Peach smiled slovenly as she drooled cum all over her breasts and rubbed them all around before sandwiching her breasts in between his cock. "Mmm...you're such a bad boy, Mario! You made me all messy; so now I'm gonna have to punish you!" Peach moaned sluttily as she began fapping her breasts and sucking his tip.

Mario groaned loudly as Peach's size D breasts fapped even harder and faster, until he could no longer contain himself. He went crazy as he sprayed another huge load all over Peach; she was as white as a cake and could barely see a thing now that she was blinded from his cum. "Oh, Mario! I'm so sticky and messy; it's all over me!" Peach moaned as she spat some cum out of her mouth. "Well, then let's get that bath!" Mario teased as he wiped her eyes clean from his cum.

Peach smiled crazily as she was lifted up into Mario's arms and sighed as she was gently placed into the soapy water. Mario joined her and began splashing water all over her body, and scrubbed the cum off her body. Peach moaned loudly as she was washed clean, and soon she began to scrub Mario clean. Soon after they finished cleaning each other, they went crazy with ecstasy as they began to touch each other some more before having mad crazy sex in the tub. Mario climbed on top of Peach and thrust himself deep into her, making her cry out loudly in pleasure. "Oh, Mario! You're such a horny jackass...but I love you so much!" Peach cried. "You're a horny little princess!" Mario teased as he grabbed her breasts and began humping her.

Peach moaned and cried as she moved along with Mario for several hours; she never thought she'd ever get the chance to do this with him again. "Oh, Mario! I love you so much...I wish we could do this more often!" Peach moaned as she reached her arms up and wrapped them tightly around him. She brought him down closer to her and they assumed the missionary position. "Maybe we can! Now that Yoshi's probably finished Bowser, we probably can do this a lot more often. In fact..." Mario began before he was cut off from Peach's loud moaning. Mario began moaning loudly as they both reached climax and finally came together. "MARIO, I'M CUMMING!" Peach screeched. "ME TOO! MAMA MIA!" Mario cried.

They felt their bodies shake and tremble from the force of their orgasm, and soon they fell on top of each other before they passed out. A few hours later; they woke up in the tub naked and sweaty, but they were also very happy. "Mario?" Peach asked sweetly. "Yes, my princess?" Mario replied kindly. "I love you...so much! Let's go to bed; I'm tired." Peach said sleepily. Mario smiled as he scooped Peach into his arms and carried her to bed. They both put on their spare clothes and went to bed together. "Princess?" Mario asked. "Hmm?" Peach murmured. "We should get married!" Mario said. Peach looked up at him and smiled sweetly before kissing his lips. "We should, indeed!" Peach agreed. They kissed each other before they went to sleep.

The next day; they both woke up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast, but were a bit surprised Yoshi was in the kitchen. "Yoshi! What are you doing here?" Mario exclaimed. "Well good morning to you, too! How'd you two lovebirds sleep last night?" Yoshi teased. Mario and Peach got warm in the face, but relaxed a little. "We slept fine, Yoshi. So how'd your little brawl with Bowser go?" Peach replied just as teasingly. "Well, let's just say that Bowser won't need to worry about bothering us for a while!" Yoshi said with a sneaky grin. Speaking of which, Bowser was now running away screaming with an angry Dr. Eggman chasing him. "STEAL MY ROBOTS, WILL YOU? I'LL TEACH YOU TO STEAL MY STUFF AGAIN!" Dr. Eggman screamed furiously. "AAAAHH! I was going to bring them back, I swear!" Bowser cried. "COME BACK HERE, YOU BIG BUFFOON!" Dr. Eggman shouted as he chased him even faster. "MOMMY!" Bowser whined.

***Well, that's another lemon down. I know that I posted this before, but I really liked it and thought that some newer audience members would enjoy it too. And now...it's lesson time! Here's the two lessons that you should learn from this story.**

**Lesson 1: Never steal Dr. Eggman's Robots; he'll destroy you if you do!**

**Lesson 2: Never get on Yoshi's bad side, or he'll tear you to pieces!**

**Later folks!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! Thanks to a special friend of mine named Lil Knucklez, I now have a good idea where to start next! Another classic couple you all know will be seen here. They are Link and Zelda, and the story starts off with Link working out and practicing his skills, and later puts them to good use against his opponent in a tournament. After that...well, that's where things get interesting. This chapter contains a steamy lemon scene with full nudity, a violent fight scene, and some language; viewer discretion is advised! Thanks, Lil Knucklez! This one's for you!* ;)**

_**Fourth Story: Practice makes Perfect!**_

_**Main Characters: Link, Zelda, and Midna**_

_**Supporting Characters: Ike and Marth**_

_**Setting: Hyrule**_

_**Time: After the events of Twilight Princess**_

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, and everyone seemed happy. Well, almost everyone. Link was really frustrated because he wanted to make sure he had mastered all of his sword fighting skills for a special tournament that would be hosted by Princess Zelda. It was already bad enough that Link had to save Hyrule for the umpteenth time, but the expectation of proving his worth as Hyrule's true savior was almost too overwhelming for him. Nonetheless, he kept on practicing his skills. As he swung his sword around and chopped down many dummies and targets, Link could only think of one person: Zelda. Despite the fact that Midna kept making a move on him every 20 seconds of his adventure through the Twilight Kingdom, Link loved Zelda even more and couldn't wait to see her again. Perhaps after these stupid little tournaments were over, he'd be lucky to have at least a few minutes alone with Zelda.

Link kept on hacking the dummies to pieces and scowled as he remembered who he would be fighting against in these tournaments. They were the legendary swordsmen of Fire Emblem, Ike and Marth. Marth was ok and Link could tolerate him, because he was very polite and shy. But Ike's loud obnoxcious behavior and cocky attitude made Link want to shove one of his bombs down his throat. So he visualized Ike's demise as Link kept on hacking and slashing at the dummy, until there was finally nothing left. Link panted feverishly to catch his breath and finally sheathed his sword. As he walked towards a stream to get a drink, he wiped his brow and sighed as he tried to remain focused. But as he cupped his hands into the water to drink, a fairy teleported in front of him. A very provocative and annoying fairy. "Hey, there big boy! Why the long face?" Midna teased.

Link looked beyond annoyed as he tried to ignore her, and slurped the water down. "You look like you're in a good mood!" Midna said sarcastically. Link sighed as he got back up and walked away. Midna giggled as she followed him by floating by his side, further annoying him. "Why are you following me?" Link grumbled. "To see what you're up to!" Midna answered playfully. "I was just practicing my skills for this stupid tournament, that's all!" Link said snappishly. "Oh, is that so? Is Zelda gonna be there? Oh wait, duh! Of course she is; she's hosting it, isn't she?" Midna said. "Yes, she'll be there...and I want to do my best, so stop bothering me!" Link growled impatiently. Midna giggled at his frustration. "You look tense...you want a massage?" Midna offered. "No. Now go away!" Link snapped as he took off. "Suit yourself! I guess I'll see you at the tournaments, hero of Hyrule!" Midna taunted before she teleported away.

Link cursed in frustration as he continued to practice his sword fighting skills. "Man, Midna is annoying! Sometimes I wish I could just kill her and be done with it!" Link grumbled as he swung his sword around. After what seemed like hours, Link finally stopped and started to head home. But as he walked home to reach his treehouse, he was met up by Midna again. "Done already? Whatcha gonna do now?" Midna sang. "Go away, Midna. I'm not in the mood!" Link grouched. "Hmm...somebody sounds awfully grouchy. You sure you don't want that massage?" Midna teased as she grabbed his shoulders. "Get away from me!" Link snapped as he wrenched himself away. Midna only laughed at him as she started to chase him to his treehouse. "So, do you have any plans after this little tournament?" Midna laughed. "No and I want it to stay that way! Don't you have something else to do besides annoy me?" Link growled as he started climbing up his ladder. "Nah, not until tomorrow!" Midna joked.

Link sighed in frustration as he finally made his way up to his treehouse and then locked the doors. But that proved worthless, because Midna just teleported inside of his room. "What do you want from me, you crazy bitch?!" Link snapped angrily. "No need to get all nasty! I just wanted to give a little something; a present even!" Midna whined playfully. "Well whatever it is, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Link growled. "No, you should see it now!" Midna insisted. Link palmed his face before he finally agreed. "Fine! What is it?" Link demanded. Midna giggled naughtily as she handed Link a bottle of viagra. Link looked highly insulted and disgusted by Midna's present. "This had better be a joke!" Link snarled through gritted teeth. "You might need it tomorrow after your little battle!" Midna teased in a sing-songy voice. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Link shouted furiously. Midna cackled as she teleported out of Link's house.

After a rough night's sleep, Link woke up with a killer headache and a grumpy mood. "Damn Midna! I hate her; she's so annoying!" Link growled as he got out of bed. As he got dressed in his bathroom, he heard the sound of water running. He sighed heavily in irritation as he already had an idea of who was in his shower. "Damn it, Midna! Get out of my bathroom!" Link growled. "I'm not done yet; you know how long it takes girls to wash their hair!" Midna giggled. Link growled in frustration, when he suddenly caught sight of his toilet. He smirked evilly as he approached the toilet. "No, I think you're done now!" Link smirked as he flushed the toilet. Midna screamed loudly as the water turned cold and shocked her body. "AAAUUGGHH! You meanie; that was a rotten trick!" Midna yelled. "Get out or I'll flush again!" Link threatened. "Grr...you're so mean, Link!" Midna pouted as she teleported out of the shower.

Much later, Link was walking towards Hyrule's Castle, when he was approached by Midna yet again. "Geez, do you ever give up? What is it that you want this time?!" Link complained. "That was a mean thing you did back there, but I forgive you. Besides; you need to focus if you want to win this tournament!" Midna said in a seductive whisper. Link cringed as she got too close to him for comfort. "Since when do you care?" Link gulped as he pushed her away. "I don't, but I'm sure Zelda does. Besides; what do you even see in her anyways? It's not like she loves you back!" Midna teased. Link wanted to yell at her, but she did have a good point. There were many times that Link tried to tell Zelda he loved her, but never really had the courage to tell her his honest feelings. "What's your point?" Link said now blushing.

Midna giggled at him as she floated around to his back and started massaging his shoulders. "You fight like a warrior, you talk like a warrior, and you walk like a warrior...but you just can't seem to play like one." she whispered with a naughty tone. Link wrenched himself away from her in disgust. "That's sick, Midna! I don't view Zelda like that at all!" Link snapped. "Oh, really? Well am I just dreaming if I hear you jerking off and say her name over and over again while you're sleeping?" Midna challenged. "_Fuck! She knows?!_" Link thought with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Trust me, babe...you're madly in love with her and you want to fuck her brains out more than anything in the world, don't you?" Midna taunted.

Link grew furious as she said that. "SHUT UP! That's not true; leave me alone, you sick perverted fairy!" Link shouted cackled as she teleported away, leaving Link embarassed and confused. "Fuck it! What do I do now?" he muttered angrily. He took a deep breath before he started walking towards the arena. "I'm going to do this. Not for me, but for Zelda!" Link proclaimed. So to keep a long story short, Link fought his way to the top until it was just him and Ike. Ike stood in the middle of the arena across from Link; their battle was about to begin. "You ready to taste defeat, Ike?" Link teased. "Are you?" Ike retorted. "Ready...GO!" the Announcer began. Ike and Link began fighting each other savagely, hacking and slashing at each other with their swords. Link and Ike parried for a bit before they slashed at each other; they were not going to go easy on each other today. "I'm going to prove myself the ultimate swordsman today, Link!" Ike boasted as he used his Aerial Slash attack on Link. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Link teased as he stabbed Ike back down and began rapidly slashing at him.

Ike used his Eruption Stab to force Link away, making him cry out as he was engulfed in flames. "AAH! That's cheating!" Link cried as he shook the flames off. "No it's not; this is!" Ike teased as he darted past him and slashed him at his side. "AUGH! Ok, that's it; no more mister nice guy!" Link cried as he took out his Bow and Arrow. He fired several arrows at Ike, but he laughed as he deflected them with his sword. "Is that the best you've got?" Ike boasted. Frustrated, Link charged towards him and began hacking and slashing at him with all his might, but it was all in vain. Ike blocked his attacks and parried with him until he finally surprised Link with his Final Smash Attack. "Looks like this round belongs to me now!" Ike teased as he threw Link aside and smashed his weapon to the ground. Ike glowed bright red as surged with infinite power and then unleashed his Great Aether Slash attack on him. He slashed Link upwards in mid air and slashed him in the shape of a cross before Link was explosively forced off the stage from a fiery explosion. Ike landed back on his feet and grunted in satsifaction; he was the winner. "IKE WINS!" the Announcer cried.

The crowd cheered for Ike loudly, chanting "We like Ike!" many times. Ike smiled as he walked back into the locker room and was met with cheers from his comrade. Link, on the otherhand was beyond pissed off and humiliated. "God damn it! I can't believe it; I lost to that prick! Now Zelda is going to think I'm the biggest loser in all of Hyrule! Fuck!" he sobbed angrily as he forced himself back up. As he stormed out of the arena, he was unaware that Midna and Zelda watched him leave. "Aw, poor guy looks upset that he lost. But do you think he'll feel better after his little surprise?" Midna giggled as she nudged Zelda. Zelda laughed as she caught on. "Only one way to find out!" Zelda said jokingly.

Later that evening, Link finished up a shower and was walking towards his room to try and get some sleep. "Man...if Midna were here, she'd torment me to no end at all. But if Zelda were to talk to me right now, I don't know if I could even look at her. I hope Ike is enjoying himself right now!" Link grumbled. But as he approached his room, he noticed that there was something strange. "Wait, what's that smell? Is that...perfume and scented candles?!" Link wondered out loud. As he opened up his door and entered his room, he was shocked for two reasons. One reason was because Zelda and Midna were on his bed. The second reason was that they were both wearing extremely skimpy undies! "Hey, hero. Glad you could finally make it. Could you be a dear and shut the door? Make sure it's locked, ok?" Zelda instructed in a sexy voice.

Link was speechless, but did as he was told. He locked the doors and then turned back around to face the two sexy ladies waiting for him on his bed. "What's the matter, tough guy? You afraid that a couple of girls are gonna rape you?" Midna teased. "Be nice to him, now. He's had a rough day!" Zelda said just as teasingly as she nudged her. Link gulped as he slowly approached the bed. "That's it...come on over here and let us take good care of you!" Zelda purred. Link did his best to try and control his boner, but it didn't seem to work at all. "Ooh...we didn't even touch you and you're already excited? This is gonna be sooooo much fun, isn't it Zellie?" Midna giggled naughtily. "Yes it is!" Zelda agreed with a naughty giggle. Link sighed as he sat on the bed, and both women made their first move. Zelda grabbed his shoulders and massaged them, while Midna began massaging his legs. "Oh! Link, you poor baby. You're so tense!" Zelda cooed. "Mmm, your legs are so tight!" Midna purred.

Link groaned in pleasure as he felt his body relax, but the pleasure was just getting started. "So...a little birdie told me you couldn't stop thinking of me while you were away at the Twilight Kingdom? Is that true?" Zelda whispered as she kissed his cheek. Link felt his face turn warm, but Midna and Zelda just laughed at him. 'It's ok, Link...to be quite honest with you, I couldn't stop thinking about you too." Zelda said sweetly. Link chuckled nervously, but felt his face blush even brighter when Zelda got closer to him in a more intimate manner. "And believe me...your hand isn't as fun as what I'm about to do to you!" Zelda whispered naughtily.

*Link's face: O.O*

Soon Zelda turned on the stereo and began playing shoegazing music to set the mood. Zelda and Midna soon began to gently touch and fondle Link's entire body. Link moaned and groaned in erotic pleasure as he seemed to relax, even though his pants felt like they were about to have a huge hole poked in the front. Zelda and Midna soon began grinding against Link's body and made him moan even louder. Finally after 10 minutes; Zelda giggled as she cupped her hands on his face and planted her lips tightly against his. She moaned as she began to fiercely kiss him, and Link offered no restraint as he began to kiss her back. Midna crept down to Link's pants and slowly stripped them off, revealing his boxers. "Ooh...I can tell it's gonna be a big one! What do you think, Zelda?" Midna asked cooingly.

Zelda stopped kissing Link's lips and turned to face her. "Take them off...he needs to air out. And I'll take this off too; we're gonna help you to cool down, Link. You ready?" Zelda said. Link smirked as he kissed her lips. "Yeah...show me what you can do, Zelda. I've been waiting my entire life for this." Link proclaimed. Zelda smirked back before she ripped off his shirt with a swift motion, while Midna tore off his boxers and unleashed his 10 inch penis. Zelda began fiercely tongue wrestling with Link, while Midna began to suck and lick on Link's penis. While Link and Zelda had a fierce tongue war with each other, Midna deepthroated Link like she hadn't done to a man in a long time. "Oh, Link! You taste so good...so hard and meaty! Mmm; so good! I don't wanna stop!" Midna cried.

Zelda finally beat Link in the tongue war and reached as far back as humanly possible before finally retreating. "Oh my God! Link...that was incredible!" Zelda gasped. "Yeah...it was! You're very good at this, Zelda." Link panted. "You think he tastes good up there? Try down here!" Midna teased as she finally pulled away. Zelda and Midna switched places; Zelda began to suck on Link's hardened manhood while Midna rubbed her breasts all over his face. Zelda deepthroated Link even harder and further than Midna, making the pleasure of Link's libido rise even higher. Though it did help when Midna kept squishing her breasts against his face and he began to lick her nipples. "Oh! Link...you're so good!" Midna moaned.

Zelda moaned and groaned as she managed to get Link's cock to reach all the way past her tonsils, before she finally pulled away gasping and panting feverishly to catch her breath. "Oh! Link...your cock tastes so good! Oh God!" Zelda moaned inbetween gasps. "Don't stop there, Zelda! We want Link to feel truly satisfied!" Midna teased as she reached out and pinched her nipples. Zelda squealed as her nipples were pinched and then she decided to take it out on Link. She wrapped her breasts around Link's penis and began to fap, while deepthroating him yet again. Link groaned loudly as he felt the pleasure intensify. "Oh, God! Zelda...that feels amazing! How do you manage to get it in so deep and far?!" Link cried. Zelda couldn't answer due to the fact she was sucking on him too hard and noisily, while fapping her breasts even harder.

Midna began to get horny and tongue wrestled with Link some more, until at last Link started to shout. "AH! ZELDA! I'M CUMMING!" Link shouted. He pumped an enormous load into Zelda's throat and made her cry out as she was forced away. It was _a lot_ of cum, because it completely covered her face and breasts; as well as soaking up some of the bed and even getting onto Midna's face in little splatters. "Oh wow! Link...that was incredible! You came so much!" Midna marveled. Zelda was coughing and gagging out cum before she gasped frantically for breath. "Link..." she moaned. "Sorry, Zelda. I should've warned you that I can't control my loads!" Link said as he blushed.

He was in for a surprise when Zelda suddenly jumped onto his midsection and positioned herself right above his cock. "Fuck me, Link! Fuck me now! I'm so horny and I want to fuck you!" Zelda demanded in a lustful tone that even Midna hadn't seen or heard before. Link didn't refuse and stabbed himself deep into Zelda's vagina, making her cry out loudly as she pushed in even deeper and bucked her hips nice and tight into his penis. "I want you to tear me apart, Link! I want to feel you inside of me!" Zelda begged. "We've got all night, my princess!" Link smirked. Zelda smiled sexily as her eyes suddenly rolled back in a lustful manner and began to bounce around.

Midna felt really aroused to see her friend become so horny all of a suddeny and then decided to join in on the fun. She sat on Link's face and made him lick her pussy, while Zelda fucked Link with all her might and lust. Midna reached out and grabbed her breasts to make her feel even more horny, and soon Zelda grabbed her and began making out with her. This went on for 4 hours, and everyone enjoyed every waking moment of it. Finally, they reached climax and cried out loudly as their cum sprayed everywhere and made them a sticky mess. "Oh, Link! That was incredible! I've never felt so good from a man like this before!" Zelda cried happily. "You had your turn, Zelda! Now I want to try!" Midna whined. "Don't fret, babe. Come on; let's switch!" Link said teasingly.

And so they did; Zelda sat on Link's face and let him lick her pussy to his full satsifaction, while Midna fucked him wildly and to her own full pleasure. This went on for 4 more hours until they came together again. Even after their massive orgasm, Link felt like he still had enough left in him and decided to treat his lady friends. "You ready to finish this, girls?" Link grunted as he was helped up. "Make me feel more pleasure, Link! I want to feel good again!" Zelda demanded. "I'm horny!" Midna whimpered. Link began to deepthroat them both before he finally tore himself out and started jerking off. Both ladies were so horny, that they decided to help him out. Zelda started sucking on his tip and Midna massaged his shaft with her mouth, until Link finally erupted an enormous fountain of semen all over them both.

Both ladies screamed as they were doused in his cum and Link kept on cumming for about 5 minutes until he finally emptied the last of his cum and fell on his back; passing out. Both women slurped each other's bodies clean of his cum before they snuggled tightly with Link and fell asleep. "Good night, my hero! Sweet dreams." Zelda whispered as she passionately kissed his lips. "Mmm, you're an awfully lucky guy. I'm so happy for you, Link!" Midna whispered as she kissed him. Link smiled as he woke up and then fell back asleep with both women on each side of him. "_Eat your heart out, Ike!_" Link thought.

The next day, Link woke up with Zelda and Midna snuggled tight against each side of him. Link looked down at his morning wood poking up. "Damn...I gotta settle down; maybe a cold shower will help me get myself together before I have to compete in this tournament again." Link muttered. As he slowly got out of bed carefully, he tiptoed away towards the locker room. He would've been all alone, had he not bumped into Marth. "Oh! Hi, Link...nice to see you're doing better." Marth said casually. "Uh, yeah...the fight against Ike was a rough one. But I'm over it, now. I guess I'll be lucky to go up against him again today, huh?" Link said with a nervous chuckle. Marth laughed as he shook his head. "Yeah, I know...Ike is a real pain in the ass. But if it makes you feel any better, he didn't get much sleep last night...though I didn't either." Marth explained. "Really? Why is that?" Link wondered.

Marth began blushing as he tried not to giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that-" Marth began. "Wait, what? What happened?" Link demanded. Marth approached him to whisper something in his ear. "You did really good with Zelda and Midna last night; Ike and I could hear them screaming all the way from the shooting range!" Marth whispered. Link got stupidface as he said that and felt like he wanted to soil himself. "Uh...thanks?" he said in an awkward tone.

***Well, there you go! Another day, another lemon. Stay tuned for more steamy action, coming up soon! Thanks again, Lil Knucklez!* ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this story, it is a request made by Mr. Pokirby dealing with the romantic duo of Ness and Paula. Now the story goes like this:**** Samus and Snake are once again going crazy with each other late at night. ****However; Ness happens to hear them going at it and decides to find out just what the heck is going on. **

**But the minute he finds Samus and Snake wildly fucking each other's brains out, Ness starts to get weird feelings and desires of doing the same thing with his girlfriend Paula. Can Ness convince her to get (Ahem, excuse me for this!) down and dirty with him like Samus and Snake? Warning: Contains red hot lemon scenes with nudity and sexual content intended only for adults; viewer discretion is advised!***

**Note: In this particular story, Ness is in his late teens; 15 or 16 if you will!**

_**Fifth story: A Rough Night's Sleep**_

_**Main Characters: Ness and Paula**_

_**Supporting Characters: Samus and Snake**_

_**Setting: Smash Park and Smash Mansion**_

_**Time: After the events of Subspace Emissary**_

Ness growled in frustration as he kept tossing and turning on his bed; the strange noises were keeping him up late at night again. Ness kept hearing the strange noises every night ever since Samus and Snake became a couple, though he chose not to make a fuss about it to embarass them. But if this kept going on, Ness would go crazy. "Damn it! I can't take it anymore! What the hell are they even doing to make all this noise, anyway?" Ness grumbled. The noises kept getting louder and louder, until Ness lost it and started cursing up a storm as he fell out of bed. "That's it! I've had enough of this! I'll never get any sleep if this keeps going on! It's time for me to find out what it is they're doing and put an end to this!" Ness cried angrily.

He stormed out of his room and began sneaking through the hallways to approach Samus's room, which was a few rooms away. The noises were much louder and clearer now, and Ness started getting a little worried as he got a better listen to what it was. It sounded like Samus was moaning and groaning, almost screaming. It didn't sound like she was sick or anything like that, but it was still pretty weird to Ness. "What in the name of...what is it that she's doing?" Ness wondered out loud. He peered through the crack of Samus's door and gasped in horror and disgust at what he saw. Samus was naked and tied by the wrists and laying on all fours with Snake pounding his penis into her vagina from behind.

Samus moaned and screamed in wild pleasure as Snake fucked her wildly, with Snake grunting occassionally. "Oh! Oh, yes! Yes! Don't stop! Please don't stop! Keep going; fuck me harder! Pound my pussy!" Samus demanded as started crying in orgasm. "Gah! You are so tight and wet, Samus!" Snake grunted as he pounded even harder. Ness backed away slightly and gagged, but for some reason or another felt curious enough to keep watching. "My God! What are they doing? Does Samus...like that?" Ness thought as he turned red with anguish and embarassment.

Samus moaned louder and louder as Snake fucked her harder and faster, causing Ness to get a boner. "Wow! That looks like...fun! Is that why I couldn't sleep; because of Samus and Snake doing this? How often have they been doing this?" Ness wondered as he tried to contain his hardened penis. Samus and Snake took it up a notch as Snake finally untied her bonds and forced her around on her back. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder, Snake! I'm so horny!" Samus demanded in sheer ecstasy. Snake smiled naughtily as he rammed his cock into Samus's pussy, and pounded away even harder than before. Samus screamed and hollered as Snake tore her apart, slightly confusing Ness with the look on her face. "Does that even hurt her? Or does she really like this?" Ness wondered as he slipped his hands into his pants.

Snake and Samus fucked each other's brains out for another hour, completely unaware of Ness watching them and jerking off from the alluring sight. Finally; Samus screeched as she reached climax with Snake, and Snake tore himself out of Samus and came all over her. "Oh, God! Snake...I'm so sticky and messy! Oh, yes! Cover me with your hot, sticky jizz! Oh! It's all over my face!" Samus moaned ravanously as cum splattered all over her face and breasts. Snake grunted as he emptied his load all over Samus, and then he fell on top of her exausted. Samus moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, rubbing her sticky body against Snake's. "I'm still not satisfied, Snake! I want to fuck you some more! Please...fuck my brains out!" Samus moaned as she grinded his body against him in a sensual manner. "Anything to please your insatiable appetite, you horny bitch!" Snake teased as he licked her face free of his cum. "OH! Yes; I love it when you talk dirty to me! Make me cum again, you horny jackass." Samus moaned as Snake played with her breasts.

Ness couldn't stop himself from jerking off; this was just too much pleasure for him. He finally came and squirted his cum all over the floor, and he cursed as he surprised himself by how much he came. "Shit! I hope Samus and Snake don't notice me! Now I'm gonna have to find a way to clean this up before anyone sees me! Damn it! Oh, if I only had a girl to do it with...I don't wanna have to do this every time they have sex! It's too pervy!" Ness hissed. He quickly took off and found some paper towels and cleaning spray, and furiously cleaned up his mess. But even as he just finished up, he was shocked to find out tht Samus and Snake didn't even notice him. They were too busy _still_ wildly fucking each other's brains out. "Good God! How do they do that? Now I really want to try that with someone. But who the hell would I even want to try _that_ out with?" Ness said out loud.

As he went back to his room, Ness grumbled and groaned. Now he couldn't fall asleep because he still had a hardened boner and wanted to do the same thing that Samus and Snake were doing. "Damn it! I fucking hate puberty; stupid horomones! I really need to find a girl and just get this over with, or else I'll never get any sleep!" Ness muttered as he laid on his bed. But just as he was about to fall asleep, he nearly jumped out of bed when he heard a knock on his door. "AH! I didn't do it!" Ness panicked. "Ness? Are you all right? I heard you talking to yourself. Is everything all right?" a friendly feminine voice asked. Ness got wide eyed as he recognized the voice; could it be? He rushed off to the door, not even caring that he forgot to zip up his own pants.

He opened up the door, and just stared at the beautiful young girl standing there. It was Paula; his lovely girlfriend from Earthbound! "Paula! What are you doing here?" Ness exclaimed. "Well, I was going to keep it a surprise...but I'm the new fighter joining your roster. But I think I should ask you something, too." Paula replied with a concerned voice. "What? What is it that you wanted to ask me? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ness snapped unwittingly. "There's no need to get so angry, Ness. I just thought I would check up on you, that's all. I could sense that you seemed a little distressed and just thought I'd check up on you. Is there something that you wanted to talk about?" Paula asked.

Ness looked at her and then suddenly got an idea; it was rather risky, but it was now or never. "Why don't you come inside and ask me? That way nobody will hear us!" Ness said with a sneaky smile. Paula looked at him with a confused look, but shrugged her shoulders. "Um, ok. Whatever you say Ness!" Paula said as she walked into his room. Ness shut the door and locked it up tight before he walked over to Paula. "Ok, so what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Ness asked trying not to give himself away. Paula looked at him strangely; she could tell that Ness was up to something. "Are you ok, Ness? You don't seem like yourself." Paula asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine...just fine." Ness said as he suddenly caught himself staring at Paula's figure.

She was about the same age as Ness right now; 15. But even still, she looked quite lovely and Ness couldn't help but stare at her body. Paula's body had changed a lot over the years and Ness thought that she looked like a goddess. Her perky size B breasts quickly got his attention, and he soon started staring at her crotch. He could already imagine himself doing exactly what Snake was doing with Samus. Paula snapped Ness back into reality by shaking him. "Ness! What's wrong with you? Stop staring at me like that; it's really weird!" Paula snapped. "Oh! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I can't help myself!" Ness blurted out. "What do you mean? What's going on with you? You're acting very weird!" Paula said now getting irritated. Ness tried to speak, but Paula's beautiful face and bright blue eyes stunned him into silence. "Ness! Why do you keep looking at me like that? Are you sick or something?" Paula asked.

Ness finally snapped; he leaned forward and kissed Paula on the lips, making her squeal in shock. "Ness! You little pervert! What the hell is wrong with you?" Paula cried out angrily as she shoved him away. Ness stared at her stupidly and felt his body acting up again. "I love you, Paula!" Ness said at last. Paula looked at him with wide eyes and started blushing. "What did you say?" Paula demanded. Ness moved foward and kissed her lips again, but this time Paula was too shocked to even break away.

Time seemed to slow down as they kissed, and eventually Paula found herself liking this strange feeling. Ness finally broke away and stared at her with big sparkley eyes. "I said I love you. I always have!" Ness said. Paula looked at Ness strangely and blushed even brighter as she stepped back a little. "You do? Ness, I'm a little shocked. It's too sudden, don't you think?" Paula asked in surprise. "No it's not! It's now or never, Paula." Ness replied. "What are you talking about?" Paula demanded. Ness grabbed her suddenly and pinned her to the bed, scaring the living hell out of her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" Paula screamed. "I promise you that I won't hurt you, Paula! I would never want to hurt you." Ness whispered passionately.

Paula looked up at him with widened eyes and a bright red face; this was not like Ness to behave so strangely all of a sudden. "What is wrong with you, Ness? Why are you acting all weird?" Paula demanded. "I think I know why it is I couldn't sleep these past few weeks, Paula. I've been missing you so much that I couldn't stop thinking about you." Ness said as he still pinned her to the bed. Paula looked up at him with a new expression on her face; she looked a bit happy that he said that. "Really? You couldn't stop thinking about me? Why is that, Ness?" Paula asked. Ness leaned down and kissed her on the lips again, making Paula moan slightly. "It's because I love you...and now I want to express that love to you in a very special way." Ness whispered. Paula started blushing even brighter as she suddenly got the idea.

Truthfully, she loved Ness too...but _that_ never even crossed her mind, not even in her dreams. "Ness! Are you serious?" Paula exclaimed. "I am, Paula. I really am! I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with, but I just want you to know just how much I really want to be with you and touch you." Ness replied as he finally let go of her. Paula started to feel very strange when he said that. She didn't feel sick or anything like that, but she still felt pretty strange. It felt like a cross between happy...and desperate. "Really? You'd be willing to go out of your comfort zone to do something like that with me?" Paula asked in a strange tone as she sat up. "I would! But are you?" Ness asked trying not to sound pushy.

Ness was given the surprise of his life as she reached out and grabbed his hardened manhood. "I knew there was a reason you didn't zip your pants up, smart guy. Would you care to tell me?" Paula teased as she started fondling his penis. Ness groaned as Paula started slipping her hands into his pants; this felt really strange, but really good. "Yes, Paula. There is a reason...God, that feels so good!" Ness moaned. "Ooh, you really are sensitve. Aren't you, big boy?" Paula teased as she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Ness tightly wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her passionately for several minutes. Ness and Paula made out until they finally felt daring enough to pull each other's clothes off. Ness was the first to tear off Paula's dress and reveal her nude body, and Paula soon tore off Ness's pants and shirt. They stared and marvled at each other's bodies; Paula's breasts were both plump and perky, and Ness's penis was hard and erect up to 7 inches. "Oh, Ness! You look...amazing!" Paula gasped.

Ness blushed as she said that and leaned forward and kissed her. "No I'm not! You're amazing; you're a goddess! You've always been my closest friend since we were little kids...now I want to prove to you my love." Ness whispered. He grabbed Paula's breasts and began fondling them, making her cry out and moan. "Oh! Oh, Ness! That feels so good!" Paula cried out passionately. Ness smiled sneakily as he began massaging her breasts and squeezed them to his full pleasure. Paula moaned and groaned the entire time as Ness played with her breasts. "Oh, Ness! You're so good at this...I've never even dreamed of feeling this good! Oh God!" Paula moaned. "Why don't you give it a try? Make me feel good too!" Ness teased as he kissed her lips.

Paula smiled sneakily as she laid Ness on his back and then began to suck on his penis. Ness cried out in shock at first because it felt so awkward, but then it felt really good as Paula really got into it. "Oh, Paula! That feels so good! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Ness moaned. "Mmph! You're so hard and stiff, Ness! You taste good too!" Paula moaned with her mouthful. She sucked and slurped on Ness's penis for about 20 minutes, driving Ness crazy with pleasure. Finally; Ness began groaning when he felt like he was about to burst. "Paula! I'm cumming!" Ness cried out.

Paula gasped and cried out as Ness blew a huge load all over her face and breasts; she felt a strange combination of pleasure and shock. "Oh my God! Ness...you made such a mess. That's a lot of cum!" Paula exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Paula. You're not mad, are you?" Ness asked. Paula licked her lips free of some cum and giggled. "No, I'm not mad. Mmm...it tastes pretty good, actually! But now I want you to try it! Come here!" Paula said as she grabbed him. She and Ness began tongue wrestling for a few minutes, slurping cum noisily with their tongues.

Finally, Paula laid back down and Ness tucked his head inbetween her knees and began to lick her clean shaven pussy. "OH! Oh, yes! Ness! Please don't stop; that feels so good!" Paula cried out. Ness licked and slurped noisily, making Paula go crazy with ecstasy. Her eyes lit up and rolled back as Ness began to finger her; this felt so good to her. "Oh, Ness! Ness! Please don't stop!" Paula cried. "I won't. Not until you cum!" Ness teased as he fingered her harder. "Ness, I'm gonna burst! NESS! I'M CUMMING!" Paula screamed as she sprayed a fountain of woman juices all over him.

Ness chuckled as he licked his hands and face free of some of her cum, but Paula sat up and hugged him tightly as she licked the last of it off him. "You ready, Paula?" Ness asked. "Yes! I'm ready, Ness! Go ahead! Put your penis into my vagina and complete me!" Paula moaned. Ness did not hesitate; he laid Paula on her back, grabbed her legs and spread them wide apart before stabbing his hardened manhood deep into Paula's womanhood. Paula cried out in both shock and ecstasy as Ness started pounding away, but soon she began moaning in pleasure as they went at it for 6 hours straight. "Oh, Ness! I love you so much! Please don't stop!" Paula moaned. "I love you too, Paula!" Ness grunted.

They were reaching climax, but Ness decided to tease her into talking dirty. Just as he was about to cum, he stopped and made Paula demand to keep going. "What are you doing, you big meanie? Don't stop!" Paula whined. "You want me to cum inside of you? Then start talking dirty!" Ness teased. Paula looked up at him feeling a little surprised, but smiled naughtily as she decided to play his game. "Fill my womb up with your hot sticky cum, you big wimp!" Paula said in a horny voice. Ness smiled sneakily as he kept pounding her pussy, but wanted her to get even dirtier. "Keep talking dirty, you sexy bitch!" Ness grunted. "Not until you fill my womb up, you horny jackass!" Paula moaned.

They kept exchanging dirty words until they finally came together. "AAAAHHHH! NESS, I'M CUMMING!" Paula screamed. "Me too! OH GOD!" Ness shouted. He pumped a huge load into Paula and then tore himself out, emptying the last of his cum all over Paula. "Oh, Ness! You dirty animal...oh, God! That feels so good! Cover me up!" Paula moaned as she was splattered with cum all over her face. Ness finally emptied himself and then fell on top of her, and passed out as he fell asleep with her.

The next day, Ness and Paula remained very quite during breakfast. They still kept close together and even hugged, but they chose not to say a word. Truth be told, they were a little embarrassed of what they did last night and decided to keep quiet until they were sure nobody knew what they did. But they were both given the shock of their lives when Samus approached them in private. "Hey, Ness! Paula? Can I talk to you for a second?" Samus asked. "Oh shit! We're so dead!" Ness muttered. "Um, ok...sure! What's up?" Paula replied trying not to sound nervous.

Samus approached her and knelt down to their level. "You two had fun last night, didn't you?" Samus asked with a sneaky grin. Ness and Paula gasped as they started blushing bright red. "What are you talking about?" Ness demanded trying not to sound guilty. "Come on, Ness. I know that was you peeking at me last night. Plus; I could hear you two from my room." Samus teased. Ness looked like he was about to faint, but Samus just laughed at him. "Don't worry...I won't say anything to anyone on one condition." Samus said. "What's that?" Paula asked. "Promise me that you'll take good care of each other, ok?" Samus said sweetly.

Ness and Paula smiled nervously, but nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok, we promise!" they said. "I'm glad to hear that. Behave yourselves, ok?" Samus said as she hugged them. "Ok. Thanks, Samus." Ness said. "Anytime! Oh, and thank you for cleaning up your mess." Samus whispered in his ear. Ness got wide eyed and blushed, but just chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sure. No problem!" Ness said nervously. Samus smiled sweetly as she kissed them and let them go. As Ness and Paula walked off, Snake approached Samus and hugged her. "They're so cute at that age, aren't they Snake?" Samus asked. "Yeah...but wait until they get married." Snake teased. Samus playfully punched him before kissing him.

***Well, that wraps up another one of my better lemons from Super Smash Bros: Lemons! I may have another couple of those stories coming up, but soon will be coming up with some more original stories with different characters. Until then, stay young and beautiful! PEACE!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! So sorry to keep you all waiting; I was running out of ideas. But luckily for you all, I've got some more in store for you. Thanks for your patience! This a lemon between Pokemon Trainer...and a certain Assist Trophy character from the world of Fire Emblem. Warning: Contains a lemon scene with full nudity, some violence, cursing, and a very angry Mewtwo; viewer discretion is advised! Enjoy!***

_**Sixth story: Never too young or old for love!**_

_**Main Characters: Pokemon Trainer and Lyn**_

_**Supporting Characters: Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's OC version)**_

_**Setting: Smash Mansion and Battlefield**_

_**Time: Before the events of Subspace Emissary**_

Pokemon Trainer was really depressed when he woke up that day, but it wasn't really a new feeling. "(sighs) And so, another day starts all alone!" Pokemon Trainer muttered as he got up from his bed. He walked slowly towards his bathroom and turned on the sink. He looked into the mirror and sighed heavily. "Man...if I had at least a little bit of peach fuzz on my face that matched even a hint of Solid Snake's, I'd probably get a girlfriend. But I've already failed with that instant hair growth crap! I can't even shave and I'm 17 years old! What the hell?!" Pokemon Trainer grumbled as he splashed cold water on his face. As he washed his face, Squirtle came into the bathroom. "Squirtle! Squirtle! (Hurry up, will ya? I gotta shave!)" Squirtle grumped as he jumped onto the sink. "What?! Oh, come on! Even my own damn Squirtle has 5:00 shadow! That's not fair, dude!" Pokemon Trainer exclaimed. "Squirtle! (You my friend, are just born unlucky!)" Squirtle snickered as he put on some shaving cream. "Thanks for rubbing it in, you shell shocked bastard!" Pokemon Trainer growled as he stormed off.

He quickly took off his shirt and looked into the mirror, trying to flex. "Augh...I'm lean, but I'm not mean." he muttered. Suddenly, Charizard came walked next to him and flexed his own mucsles; which were bulging. "What? You gonna rub it in my face too?!" Pokemon Trainer snorted. Charizard shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Pokemon Trainer sighed in irritation as he put on his usual attire before tying his shoes and walking out the door. "I'm never gonna get a girlfriend; I'll probably die alone with a bunch of pets surrounding me!" Pokemon Trainer muttered as he walked down the stairs. "SQUIRTLE! (HEY! I heard that!)" Squirtle snapped as he threw a wad of paper at him. "Ouch! Stop it! Bad Squirtle, bad!" Pokemon Trainer cried.

As he approached the kitchen, he cringed in disgust as he saw Samus and Snake making out and Link and Zelda acting like horny schoolkids. "Oh, brother! When am I ever going to be able to do stuff like that? God, I wish I weren't the only Pokemon Trainer here in this place! Is it too much to ask to have a girlfriend for just one day?" Pokemon Trainer groaned as he poured himself some cereal. "Squirtle! Squirtle! (Probably is, bub. Pass the milk, will ya?)" Squirtle said with his mouthful of food. But while he was unaware of it, there was another person struggling with similar issues. Lyn woke up feeling particularly grouchy after a rough night's worth of sleep. "Ugh...another boring day without a boyfriend I see!" Lyn grumbled. She stood up and walked to her bathroom, when she suddenly yelped at the sight of her bedhead. "Oh my God! You've got a lot of work to do, little lady!" Lyn said to herself.

She then went into her shower and washed her hair and rinsed before stepping out and grabbing a towel. As she dried herself, she sighed sadly as she brushed her hair. "Oh, Ike. I miss you...but then again, it's your own fault for pushing me away. You were so concerned about becoming the best swordsman, that you forgot the one true thing that really mattered: me!" Lyn pouted as she put her hair in a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and put on a pair of black lingerie before putting on her usual attire; her greenish blue kimono. As she grabbed her sword and put on her sandles, she sighed dreamily as she thought about Marth. "Maybe Marth will be my next beloved. Only one way to find out!" Lyn said to herself.

As she walked out of her room, she was met up by Ivysaur. "Aw, hello there. How are you little guy? What's your name?" Lyn cooed as she got googly eyed. "Ivysaur!" the little cute bulbous creature replied. "Aw...how adorable! Where's your owner; you shouldn't be up here all by yourself!" Lyn said in a cute voice as she scooped him up. "Ivysaur! (Down there; eating breakfast all by himself!)" Ivysaur said. "Ok, let's go then!" Lyn replied as she carried him down the stairs. Ivysaur smiled sneakily as he was carried down the stairs; his plan of action was soon about to begin. "Ivysaur. (Oh, I think Master will be pleasently surprised today.)" Ivysaur muttered. When Ivysaur and Lyn finally reached the kitchen, things began to slowly unravel for Ivysaur's little plan.

Pokemon Trainer just finished drinking his milk, when suddenly he found an attractive woman approach him with his Pokemon. "Hey, Ivysaur! There you are, buddy! Where have you been?" Pokemon Trainer exclaimed happily. "Oh, this is yours? I found him upstairs in front of my room; it was as if he was waiting for me." Lyn said as she handed Ivysaur over to him. "You little rascal!" Pokemon Trainer said as he gave Ivysaur a light noogie. "Ivy...(Stop it, master! You'll mess up my hair!)" Ivysaur grumbled. "Squirtle! (You don't have hair, genius!)" Squirtle retorted. "Aw, isn't that cute? Is this little guy yours too?" Lyn said as she got all sparkly eyed. "Yup; this is Squirtle and obviously you've met Ivysaur. But I wonder where Charizard is?" Pokemon Trainer said.

Suddenly, Charizard flew down into the kitchen and smashed a table nearby. "Charizard! Not again!" Pokemon Trainer cried. "What the-HEY! That's the fifth time this week, man! Be more careful!" Yoshi exclaimed as he walked into the room. Charizard growled at Yoshi in response. "Charizard, you be nice to Yoshi." Pokemon Trainer said in a stern voice. Charizard exchanged a look at him before snorting. "Oh, wow! Three pets and they're all yours? You're really lucky; all you need is a girlfriend." Lyn said.

Suddenly, all of Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon burst into laughter. "Guys, stop it!" Pokemon Trainer exclaimed in embarassment. "What's so funny?" Lyn asked innocently. "Oh, nothing. It's just that...I don't really have a girlfriend." Pokemon Trainer replied sheepishly. "Squirtle! (Yeah, and he never will!") Squirtle laughed. "Shut up, Squirtle! Listen, thanks again for bringing back Ivysaur to me, miss-" Pokemon Trainer began. "Oh, please. Call me Lyn, sweetie. And don't worry about not getting a girlfriend; your time will come soon, I know it!" Lyn said sweetly. "Gee, thanks!" Pokemon Trainer muttered. Lyn kissed Pokemon Trainer on the cheek before walking away, making him blush. "Ivysaur! (She must have the hots for you, eh Master?)" Ivysaur sneered. "Dude! She's like 25 and I'm only 17; that could never happen with me, ok?!" Pokemon Trainer snapped. "Ivysaur. (Or can it?)" Ivysaur thought with a sneaky smile.

Much later; Pokemon Trainer was battling against Lucario at the Battlefield, when suddenly they were all given an unpleasent surprise visitor. "I'm gonna beat you this time, Lucario!" Pokemon Trainer cried. "We'll just see about that, won't we?" Lucario teased. They kept on fighting against each other, when suddenly a strange black vortex appeared from nowhere above them. "Uh...what's going on here?" Pokemon Trainer muttered. "Don't look at me! I have no idea what's going on, either!" Lucario said.

Suddenly, Mewtwo jumped in front of them and he looked really pissed off. "**YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY MY PLACE!**" Mewtwo snarled as he gave Lucario the evil eye. "Oh, shit! And they said this would never happen to me!" Luacrio whimpered as he cowered. Mewtwo shouted with fury as he began throwing Shadowballs at Lucario, creating massive explosions. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! **HEY!** Settle down there, stranger! I'm sure there's a better way to settle this than to-" Pokemon Trainer exclaimed as he ran up to stop him. Mewtwo savagely blasted him away with a burst of dark energy. "Go away, kid! I'm busy trying to destroy this imposter!" Mewtwo snarled. "I'm sorry! I tried to convince them to let you come, but they wouldn't listen to me!" Lucario wailed. "Shut up! I'll kill you!" Mewtwo roared. "I said stop it!" Pokemon Trainer cried fiercely as he punched Mewtwo away from Lucario.

Mewtwo turned around and growled furiously as he began to surge with black energy. "Uh oh...bad idea!" Pokemon Trainer muttered. "You'll pay for that!" Mewtwo growled. Pokemon Trainer took off running as Mewtwo chased him across the stage. "Help! I've got a very angry Pokemon chasing after me; somebody help me!" Pokemon Trainer screamed. Mewtwo threw many Shadowballs at him, making the poor guy cry out as he barely dodged the explosive projectiles. Pokemon Trainer finally found himself cornered by the enraged Pokemon. "Please! Don't kill me; I'm sorry that you weren't included in the roster for Brawl, but that's no reason to kill me!" Pokemon Trainer whined. "It's a perfectly good reason to kill you! I'll destroy anyone else who gets in my way!" Mewtwo snarled as he grabbed a Final Smash Ball. "Oh God! I'm so dead!" Pokemon Trainer whimpered.

But before Mewtwo could even get his chance to finish him, a fierce cry was heard along with a slash of steel and a cry of pain. "**LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BULLY!**" Lyn screamed furiously as she slashed at Mewtwo. "UGH! Why you little-" Mewtwo grunted as he flew into the air. Pokemon Trainer was shocked to find Lyn saving him, but he also saw an oppurtunity to finish this. "Now's my chance!" Pokemon Trainer muttered. He tackled the Final Smash Ball and shattered it to pieces; thus, giving him the power of his Final Smash. "Come on, guys! Let's finish this!" Pokemon Trainer shouted.

Suddenly, Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur came out of nowhere and combined all of their attacks against Mewtwo. He cried out in pain as he was forced off the stage. Pokemon Trainer stood there panting to catch his breath, when Lyn approached him. "Wow! That was incredible! Nice job beating him, kid!" Lyn exclaimed. "No...thank you, for saving me. And for the record, my real name is Red." Pokemon Trainer said out of breath. "Red? That's a nice name; I like that." Lyn said to herself. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" Red said before he fell to the ground and passed out. "**OH MY GOD! NO! RED, ARE YOU OK?!**" Lyn screamed. She ran to him and scooped him up before carrying him away to take care of him in her room; unaware that Ivysaur was following them with a sneaky grin on his face. "Oh, you poor little guy. You must've worn yourself out after unleashing your Final Smash Attack. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Lyn whispered as she carried him. "Ivysaur...(Oh, you certainly will. You most certainly willl!)" Ivysaur said with a sneaky smile.

Much later; Red woke up in Lyn's room. "Whoa...what happened? Where am I?" Red muttered. "You passed out after beating Mewtwo, so I brought you up here to tend to your wounds. How do you feel?" Lyn replied as she sat next to him. "Oh! It's you? Oh, I feel a little shy right now!" Red stammered. "Oh, come on now. Don't be shy...it's ok; it's just us. You've got nothing to be concerned about, ok?" Lyn said as she held him in her arms. Red blushed a little bit as he felt Lyn's breasts pressing against him, but he chose not to make a big deal out of it.

In fact; he really enjoyed this moment. But while they hugged, an ever sneaky Ivysaur snuck into the room and aimed his flower bud at both of the Smashers. "Ivy! Ivysaur! (Tee-hee! And now, for the final part of my plan to come into action! Hope you're ready, Master!)" Ivysaur giggled. He then emitted a strange pink mist and made both Smashers cough and gag before things finally cleared up a bit. Both of them looked at each other with utter confusion...and then they blushed.

Ivysaur snuck out of the room and crawled into a air duct, where he installed a secert survailence system. "Ivysaur! (Yes! Now, all I've got to do is wait...which shouldn't be too long!)" Ivysaur said to himself obviously pleased. From the hidden camera, which was cleverly hidden in an empty lightbulb holder in the ceiling, Ivysaur watched everything unfold. Lyn and Red just stared at each other, as if hesitating to do something else.

Finally, and in such a sudden and swift movement, Lyn and Red grabbed each other and fiercely kissed each other's lips. They kissed with the most erotic passion that any of them had ever done in their entire lives. "Mmm! Oh, baby! You're so good...you're so amazing!" Lyn moaned sensously. "This is incredible; I never thought I'd ever be able to do this with a girl before!" Red cried out passionately. They kept on kissing and kissing, until they finally felt daring enough to rip each other's clothes off. "**IVY!** (**YES!** I knew it; I knew that Peach's love potion was going to work!)" Ivysaur said in personal triumph.

Red stripped off Lyn's kimono and then peeled off her black lingerie undies, making her giggle and blush. Lyn tore off his shirt and pants before using her teeth to remove his boxers; revealing his surprisingly decent sized 7 inch manhood. "Ooh, you look like you're enjoying the view!" Lyn cooed. "Well, I do like the sexy underwear Lyn!" Red teased as he began squeezing and fondling her size C breasts. "Oh! You're so mean; I'm very sensitive with my breasts, so be careful!" Lyn moaned as she held his head like a baby as he sucked her breasts. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Red sneered as he pinched her nipples. Lyn squealed loudly as Red played roughly with her breasts, occasionally licking or biting her nipples. "Oh, yes! You're so amazing...don't stop!" Lyn moaned ravenously.

Red did not stop; he kept on playing with her breasts until he got bored and decided to do something more naughty. He stuck his cock into her mouth and made her squeal and gag slightly before he fucked her face. Lyn moaned and groaned noisily as she deepthroated Red, sucking and slurping his penis as far and as passionate as possible. Red groaned loudly in pleasure as Lyn took it in deeper, until the pressure became too much and he pumped a huge load into her throat.

Lyn cried out as she was forced away from his still erupting cock and moaned as cum splashed down her face. "Oh, yes! So thick and gooey; mmm, it tastes so wonderful! Still not empty?!" Lyn moaned sluttily as her face became a white mask of goo. "Grr...whoa, sorry about that! I've never done this with a girl before, so I must be a little off!" Red panted. "I don't care about that; I want you to do that in here now!" Lyn demanded out of pure ecstasy as she leaned back and spread her pussy wide open. Red did not refuse his invitation; he stabbed his cock into her pussy and thrust himself as hard and deep as he possibly could. Lyn's loud moans and cries were the most alluring thing Red had ever heard, and he became even more turned on as he fucked her harder. "Faster, Red! Faster; fuck me faster!" Lyn shouted. "Augh! You're so tight and wet, Lyn! This is incredible; it feels so good!" Red cried. "I know, right?" Lyn whimpered.

Ivysaur was delighted with his success, although he also felt a little embarassed. "Ivysaur! (Perhaps I used a little too much of the potion. Oh well; as long as Master is happy, I'm happy!)" Ivysaur muttered. Red fucked Lyn in the cowboy position for about 5 hours straight, until one of them finally gave way and reached climax. "Ah, shit! I'm gonna cum!" Red screamed. "**AAAAHHHH! ME TOO! I'M CUMMING, RED!**" Lyn screeched. They both screamed as they came together and then fell on top of each other, gasping for breath. "That was...so...amazing, Red! Thank you so much!" Lyn panted. "No...thank you, Lyn. For completing me!" Red gasped before he passed out with his face buried in her breasts.

Lyn's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out; whether she knew it or not, the love potion took quite a lot out of them both, though Lyn felt as if she had fucked Ike for the first time. But by the time they both woke up for dinner, Lyn and Red were quite shocked by what just happened. Red woke up to find himself laying on top of Lyn naked, and Lyn looked up to find herself naked with a young 17 year old. They both gasped at each other, not saying a word because of the shocking realization of what they just did. They didn't freak out or yell at each other; they just stared at each other.

Finally, one of them spoke. "Umm...ok, this is a bit of a surprise!" Red said at last. "Uh, yeah...to say the least." Lyn agreed shakily. "So...what the hell happened? I know we did it and all, but how did we-" Red began. "I don't know; one minute, I was only trying to nurse you back to health. The next thing I know, we wake up like this." Lyn replied surprisingly calm. Red sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Damn it, Lyn. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. I couldn't help myself; I don't even know why or how this ended up happening. You're not mad at me, are you?" Red said nervously.

Lyn looked at him carefully...and then smiled sweetly. "No, I'm not mad. In fact; I do remember feeling good when we did it. I felt really good; completely happy and all that." Lyn said finally. Red seemed to cheer up a bit after she said that. "Really? So...was I good enough for you, then?" Red wondered. "Good enough?! You were amazing! I never felt so...good in a long time, that I never thought I'd ever feel that again. Yeah, you were good. No, you were great! In fact; it was the best sex ever in a long time!" Lyn exclaimed happily. "Uh, really? So does this mean...we're like, you know?" Red stuttered.

Lyn surprised Red by hugging him tightly. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, baby. I don't even care if there's a bit of an age difference; we're both young and sexually frustrated anyways, so I've got no objections. Are you ok with this, though?" Lyn whispered passionately. Red grinned ear to ear as she said that. "Hell yes! I mean, uh...whatever makes you happy my dear!" Red said trying to control his excitement. "It's ok, Red. You don't have to hide your excitement from me; go ahead. Be happy...and then let's get ready for round two!" Lyn whispered much more seductively. "Ooh...I don't think I'm gonna refuse that challenge. But maybe we should have some dinner first?" Red replied. "Oh! Right; they're all probably wondering where we are by now! Come on, new boyfriend. Let's get cleaned up for dinner!" Lyn said cheerfully as she stood up from the bed.

Red followed her close behind, and Ivysaur looked like he was about to drool an ocean back in his hiding spot. "Ivy...(Damn! Master's lucky; oh well! I better find a way to destroy this evidence before anyone finds out about it!)" Ivysaur muttered as he crawled out of the air duct and into the hall. "There's no need for that!" a harsh voice cried out suddenly. Ivysaur jolted around and looked terrifed to find an angry Mewtwo and Lucario facing him. "**IVY!**(What the hell?! How did you guys find me?)" Ivysaur panicked. "You better hand that tape in or else!" Lucario threatened. "Ivysaur! Ivy...**IVYSAUR!** (Wait a second...how did you know about this tape? **MEWTWO, WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!?**) Ivysaur cried. "I told him nothing and stuck to your little plan. The only real reason I ever agreed to come here, was that you'd promise to find me a spot here!" Mewtwo retorted. "Wait, what?! You planned this the whole time? Ivysaur, how could you! Do you realize that he could've killed me?!" Lucario screamed. "Ivysaur! Ivysaur! (I did what I had to, ok? It's for Master's best! But if Mewtwo didn't tell you, then who did?!)" Ivysaur snapped.

Suddenly, evil giggling was heard from behind a bush. The three Pokemon turned around and glared angrily as they recognized the little Pokemon scampering out of the bush. "**SQUIRTLE!**" the three enraged Pokemon shouted. "Squirtle! Squirtle, Squirtle! (Hahahaha! You should've seen the looks on your faces! But I really can't wait to see everyone's reaction when I show them _my_ tape!)" Squirtle laughed. "**YOU VIDEO TAPED THEM WHILE THEY HAD SEX?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**" Lucario screamed. "Ivysaur! (You little pervert!)" Ivysaur growled. "Squirtle, Squirtle! (What's the big deal? I've shown off plenty of sex tapes before and nobody cared!)" Squirtle snorted. "You **WHAT?!**" Mewtwo roared. "(Gulp!) Squirtle! (Uh oh...I really shouldn't have said that, should I?)" Squirtle muttered weakly. "Damn right you shouldn't have, fool!" Mewtwo snarled as he clenched his fists. "Ivysaur! (I'd run if I were you!)" Ivysaur warned.

By the time Lyn and Red finally stepped out of the room, they heard loud screaming from down stairs. "What the hell is that?" Red exclaimed. "It's coming from down the stairs!" Lyn cried as she took off running. They both arrived down the stairs and were shocked to find Squirtle being chased by Ivysaur, Mewtwo, and Lucario. "**SQUIRTLE! SQUIRTLE!** (**HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!**)" Squirtle screamed. "Get back here, you little peeping tom!" Lucario cried. "Ivysaur! (Wait until I tell Master about this!)" Ivysaur growled. "Uh, what's up with them?" Lyn wondered. "Eh, who knows? More importantly; who cares? I'm too hungry to worry about them right now. Come on!" Red retorted as he walked away arm in arm with his new girlfriend. "Ok, if you say so." Lyn said. Poor Squirtle was chased around until they were called for dinner. And even during dinner, Mewtwo and the other angry Pokemon gave the little wippersnapper the evil eye. Poor Lyn and Red never knew what had just happened or why, but they didn't care; they were just happy to be together.

***Well, there goes another one. Now to all Squirtle fans out there, don't trust a Squirtle with a video camera! Or an Ivysaur for that matter! lol Stay tuned for more steamy action, coming this way soon!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is here! I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting, but I've been real busy lately. But thanks to my best friend Yoshi 2.1, I now have another great chapter in store for you all. I won't bother telling you what happens now, so you'll have to read on to see what happens next. Trust me; you won't be sorry! Yoshi 2.1? Thanks for the inspiration and help; I hope you enjoy this!* ;)**

**_Seventh story: Not again!_**

**_Main Characters: Yoshi ( Yoshi 2.1's OC in human form) and Samus Aran_**

**_Supporting Characters: Raizo (My OC!), Michelle (Yoshi 21's OC!), and Solid Snake_**

**_Setting: Smash Mansion and Smash Mall_**

**_Time: 2 weeks after the story of Respect the Ladies!_**

Yoshi woke up feeling tired in his bedroom early the next morning. "Ugh...my head hurts. Why do I have such a headache?" Yoshi grumbled as he rubbed his head. He suddenly got wide eyed as he felt human hair on his head and gasped as he looked at his human hands. "What? Oh, man...not again! I'm still a human?!" Yoshi grumbled. But to make matters worse, he accidently woke up the attractive young woman sleeping with him. "Oh, what's all the fuss about Yoshi?" a sleepy Samus Aran asked.

*Yoshi's face: O.O*

Yoshi yelped as he leapt out of bed. "Samus! What the hell are you doing here in my room?! Why are you in my bed?" Yoshi cried out. "What's the matter, babe? You seem a little out of it today." Samus said in a sweet tone as she sat up. Yoshi was brighter than a tomato as he saw that Samus was naked and then cried out as he realized he was naked. "Ooh...you look incredibly handsome today, Yoshi. Come here and give me some sugar!" Samus purred as she reached out to touch him. "Oh, shit!" Yoshi muttered.

Samus seemed really happy as she hugged Yoshi tightly and tried to give him a kiss, but Yoshi pushed her away. "What is wrong with you, Samus? Why are you doing this to me?!" Yoshi complained. "I can't help it, Yoshi. You're just too cute to be outta my sights. Besides...I've always taken a liking to you ever since the day we first met." Samus said with a seductive tone. Yoshi was really surprised to hear her say that. "Uh, really? You really liked me...as in, like-like?" Yoshi stuttered. "Mmm-hmm! And right now, I wanna have some fun with you. Come here, Sexysaurus!" Samus said as she tried to grab him.

Yoshi cried out as he was grabbed by Samus and was given a passionate kiss on the lips, but Yoshi continued to resist and pushed her away. "Stop it, Samus! This is highly innappropriate behavior even for you; what would Snake say if he found out about this?" Yoshi scolded. "What? That old fuddy duddy? He and I broke up days ago; he doesn't care what I do anymore!" Samus cooed.

Yoshi was surprised by the mentioning of that; he never thought that Samus and Snake would ever break up. "What? What do you mean you broke up? What happened with you two? You used to be a wonderful couple!" Yoshi exclaimed. "I don't want to talk about it; so let's make out instead!" Samus said as she tried to kiss him again. "No! Uh, I mean...why don't we get dressed and have some breakfast first?" Yoshi suggested as he stopped her. "Ok, fine by me. I'll be sure to put on some extra sexy undies for later!" Samus purred.

*Yoshi's face: (-_-)lll*

While Samus got in the bathrooom and took her time to get ready, Yoshi quickly put on a white t-shirt and some jeans before running out of his room. He dashed down the stairs towards the kitchen to find Snake talking to Michelle. "Oh, shit! I can't tell Snake about Samus with Michelle around; she'll kill me!" Yoshi muttered. But it was already too late; Michelle caught sight of her boyfriend and called him. "Hey, Yoshi. Come on over here; we're just about to have some eggs." Michelle called.

Yoshi shook his head as he approached them, feeling nervous as hell. "Uh, hey Michelle? I hate to kick you out...but I gotta talk to Snake about something important. It's a man to man conversation thing!" Yoshi said nervously. "Ok, sweetheart. I gotta go look for my special ingredients anyway." Michelle said as she walked away. Yoshi sighed in relief before he wiped his forehead clear of sweat. "What's the matter with you, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!" Snake teased.

Yoshi glared at him before he shook his head. "What the hell man?! Why did you break up with Samus? What happened with you two? You used to be the greatest couple ever and now she's all over me! Do you have any idea how hard that is on me? It's bad enough I had to deal with a whole freaking harem with Michelle, Mai, Chun-Li, and Asuka...but now Samus?! What is going on here?" Yoshi demanded.

Snake sighed as he shook his head grimly. "Well, it's not my problem anymore. I want nothing to do with Samus anymore. We just don't have that kind of spark between us like we used to; we both decided it was best to move on with our lives." Snake said plainly. "What?! So you just gave up for no apparent reason at all? What's up with that?!" Yoshi shouted. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. Besides...I think Samus really likes you." Snake said with a shrug. "She only likes me because I'm in my human form!" Yoshi snapped. "Well...there you go." Snake smirked.

Yoshi growled in irritation, when suddenly he heard Samus approaching from the stairs. "Oh, shit! I gotta get outta here!" Yoshi said as he took off running. But as he escaped the mansion, Snake laughed as Samus approached him. She was wearing her Zero Suit, but kept her promise as she wore some sexy undies underneath that she'd surprise Yoshi with later. "Well, things don't seem to be going too well with you two. You scared him already?" Snake teased. "Oh, hush! I barely got started, Snake. But I'm definitely sure that I'll get to him later." Samus said.

Michelle walked into the room with her special ingredients for the eggs, but realized that Yoshi was gone. "Oh, Samus! Did you scare Yoshi off already? He didn't even have any breakfast; how's he going to have the energy he needs when he's got no food?" Michelle said in a playful tone. Samus couldn't stop herself from giggling as she said that. "Oh, Michelle! You are a bad girl; if only Yoshi knew just how devious you really were." Samus laughed. "What are you talking about, Samus? This was your idea!" Snake said as he gave her a light noogie.

Samus shook him off before playfully punching him on the shoulder. "But you're ok with this, right?" Samus asked Michelle. "Oh, you know me. Yoshi needs to learn to man up and have some fun; it'll be good for him. Besides; I know you couldn't keep your eyes off him when he was still human, so this is your chance to catch up on some missed action!" Michelle said with a pervy giggle.

Samus blushed as she said that, though Snake couldn't help but laugh. "Good thing it's only pretend...otherwise I'd totally kill that scrawny bastard." Snake growled playfully. "Snake, knock it off. We're all friends here! But if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure Samus won't mind if you and I wanted to hook up for a day!" Michelle said. "Michelle!" Samus gasped. Snake felt his whole face turn red. "You really are a bad girl, you know that. Just wait until Yoshi finds out about this; I'm sure he'll have plenty of fun punishing you!" Snake smirked. "Oh, is that so? Looks like I'm not the only dirty minded one here!" Michelle retorted. "What about a four way?" Samus joked.

*Snake and Michelle's faces: o_O*

Much later at the Smash Mall, Yoshi sat down to eat some junk food from some vending machines. Raizo just so happened to find him and sat down with him. "What's the matter with you, Yoshi? You look terrible; and what are you eating all that junk food for?" Raizo said with a laugh. "Shut up, Raizo. Can't you see I'm having a bad day?" Yoshi growled as he stuffed a candy bar in his mouth. "Oh, I see. Having a little trouble with women again, are we? Who is she this time?" Raizo asked with a pervy grin.

Yoshi looked at him like he wanted to rip his head off. "Samus just decided that she liked me, but only after breaking up with Snake!" Yoshi said at last. Raizo laughed his head off, but stopped as he realized Yoshi was serious. "Wait...you're not kidding?" Raizo said. "I wish to God I was, but I'm not. I don't get it; Samus and Snake were such an awesome couple. Why did they break up so suddenly?" Yoshi wondered as he snarfed down some potato chips.

Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not sure, Yoshi. Maybe they just weren't sexually active as they used to be and weren't interested in each other anymore." Raizo suggested. "Yeah, well I'd rather not have Samus as my girlfriend. I already have Michelle to worry about." Yoshi snapped. "Oh, that's right. Didn't she flash her boobs to you at the gym the other day?" Raizo teased as he lightly punched Yoshi's shoulder. "Ugh...why did you have to remind me?" Yoshi groaned. "What do you think she is; a size C?" Raizo snorted. "Watch your mouth, buddy!" Yoshi growled.

For the rest of the day, Yoshi and Raizo wandered around the mall talking about stuff they did whenever they weren't acting as heroes. Finally, when it was time to go home, Raizo and Yoshi seperated as they approached a bus stop. "So, what are you gonna do about this?" Raizo asked before they arrived at the bus stop. "I don't know; hopefully I can talk some sense into that girl's head; you know how stubborn Samus can be." Yoshi said. "Hey, a little advice? If she makes a move on you, try to enjoy yourself before you run off. It worked for me!" Raizo said. "I'm not as perverted as you are, Raizo. But thanks for the advice!" Yoshi snapped as the bus finally approached them.

As Yoshi got on the bus, Raizo smiled evilly as he sat down on the bench. "Oh, Yoshi. You have quite a lot to learn about women!" Raizo muttered as he lit up a cigarette. Yoshi finally arrived back home at the Smash Mansion, but chose to try and sneak through the back door so he wouldn't grab Samus's attention. Yoshi snuck his way through the back yard and approached the door, opening it up slowly before tip toeing his way into the house. "Ok...something's not right here. It's too quiet!" Yoshi muttered.

He looked around the entire house and was shocked to find out that the whole house was empty. "Where is everybody?" Yoshi wondered. "Oh, they decided to leave for the day. They're over at the other side of town; which leaves us plenty of time to play!" a seductive voice said suddenly. "Oh, crap! Please don't be Samus, please don't be Samus!" Yoshi grumbled as he gulped. He turned around and nearly soiled himself as he saw Samus standing in front of him with a sexy grin on her face. "Hey, big boy! You ready to play?" Samus whispered as she grabbed hold of Yoshi and pinned him against the wall.

Yoshi felt his heartbeat in his throat as he felt Samus wrap her legs around his waist, but Samus seemed to enjoy torturing him as she lap danced on him and started fiercely kissing his lips. "Ah! Stop it, Samus! Please! I'm not comfortable with this!" Yoshi cried as he tried to push her away. "Oh, baby. You're absolutely right...what was I thinking?" Samus said in an innocent tone. She let go of Yoshi to allow him to breathe a sigh of relief, when suddenly she stripped her Zero Suit off and revealed her glorious body in a pair extremely skimpy black lace lingerie undies.

*Yoshi's face: O.O*

Yoshi felt like he was about to pass out as Samus slowly approached him, jiggling her giant firm breasts as she giggled in a flirtatious tone. "You like what you see, big boy?" Samus purred. "No! I don't; go away!" Yoshi said in a small voice. Samus scoffed at him before she caught sight of his bulging boner and grabbed it, making Yoshi cry out. "Oh really? Well your little friend here seems to be enjoying my company! Maybe I'll see if he'll play with me." Samus said playfully as she bent down and began unbuckling Yoshi's pants.

Yoshi was panting with pure anxiety and fear; he hoped and prayed to God that nobody was watching them. "Samus, please!" Yoshi begged. "Ooh, baby...I didn't think your cock would be this huge! Wow...you _do_ look cuter in your human form!" Samus marveled as Yoshi's hardened 9 inch length poked at her face. Samus grinned naughtily as she began to massage his shaft and lick his tip, making Yoshi groan in pleasure. "Ooh, so you do like it huh? Well...how about this?" Samus teased as she began to suck him down a little harder and deeper.

Samus began to deepthroat Yoshi, moaning and groaning as his cock tore up her throat. "Mmm! Oh, yeah...oh baby! That feels so good; your cock is so hard and stiff! Just the way I like it; mmm! I don't wanna stop!" Samus moaned in pleasure as she kept sucking him harder and noiser. Yoshi groaned and grunted as he tried to fight off the pleasure, but it was no use. Finally, Yoshi gave up and decided to do the unthinkable. "_You know what? Fuck it; she wants me? Fine...I'm gonna let her have me, and then I'll make sure she'll never want me again! That'll show her; that'll show Raizo!_" Yoshi thought angrily.

He grabbed hold of Samus's head and began bobbing her around, making her yelp at his sudden movement. "Mmf! What are you doing?" Samus mumbled with her mouthful. "What does it look like, Samus? I'm enjoying myself. You wanted me so bad, you can have me!" Yoshi sneered as he started to fuck her face. Samus cried out as she felt his cock reach all the way past her throat, choking and groaning as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh God...damn, Samus. You're really tight and wet down there; I think I'm gonna cum!" Yoshi groaned.

After a few more minutes, Yoshi reached climax and shouted loudly as a huge fountain of semen shot into Samus's throat and spooged out her nostrils and mouth. "GAH! Yoshi...oh, fuck! It's everywhere; oh wow!" Samus gasped as she was hosed down by a fire-hose sized load. Yoshi grunted and growled as he squeezed his dick, draining the last of his cum all over Samus. Samus looked up at Yoshi in shock and then looked at herself; she was not expecting Yoshi to cum this much or behave so aggressively. "Damn...Yoshi, look at how much you came. It's so thick and smelly; you've been hold back, haven't you? That's not healthy!" Samus said as she looked at Yoshi's thick, gooey substance and licked it clean off her fingers.

Yoshi smirked as he scooped Samus up in his arms and carried her over towards the couch. "Oh wow! Yoshi...you're really strong!" Samus gasped. Suddenly, she found herself plopped down on his knees with her ass facing up. "Wait! What are you doing, Yoshi?" Samus demanded. Yoshi decided to punish Samus by giving her a good spanking, making her yelp. "Ouch! What was that for?" Samus whimpered. "For being a bad girl, Samus." Yoshi smirked as he spanked her again. "Ow! Stop it, that's mean!" Samus snapped. "Oh, you think this is bad? How about this?" Yoshi sneered as he spanked her ass even harder.

Samus cried out as she felt her ass burning from such forceful spanks, until finally she was roughly forced up to face him. "On your knees, bitch!" Yoshi growled. "Excuse me?" Samus demanded. "_Wait, what did I just say?!_" Yoshi thought. "You heard me; on your knees!" Yoshi demanded as he smacked her face. "Ow! Ok, ok! Don't be too rough!" Samus complained. "_What are you doing, asshole? Knock it off!_" Yoshi shouted in his head.

Yoshi didn't know it at the time, but because he hadn't had sex in a while, his inner dominance and aggression was now reawakened. And unfortunately, Samus was the victim from Yoshi's sexual wrath. "Time to get rid of these stupid things. I wanna see your tits in their full glory!" Yoshi said as he ripped off Samus's bra. "Oh! Yoshi...what's gotten into you? I didn't think you'd be this aggressive!" Samus gasped as her breasts jiggled. "_She's right! Why am I behaving like this; it's not like me!_" Yoshi thought.

But Yoshi's lust got the better of him and he roughly stuck his cock into her mouth again. Samus gasped as she felt her breasts sandwiching Yoshi's manhood and moaned as Yoshi tit fucked her and deepthroated her at the same time. "Move your boobs up and down; I want to feel more pleasure from you!" Yoshi demanded harshly. "Ok...ok...I'm doing it. Like this?" Samus mumbled with her mouthful as she moved her tits up and down on his penis. "Oh, yeah! That's it; keep doing that!" Yoshi groaned.

Yoshi groaned as he was deepthroated and titfucked by Samus for about 20 minutes, until he finally blew another ridiculously large load all over her. "AAAAHHH! Yoshi! Oh, God...it's everywhere; man, you're so thick and rich. Mmm...you taste good, too!" Samus gasped as she licked her tongue all over herself. Yoshi finally decided to finish this and tackled Samus to the ground, pinning her by her wrists. "Oh! What are you gonna do now, tough guy?" Samus asked. "You'll see!" Yoshi smirked as he tore off her panties.

He stuck his cock deep inside of her wet cunt, making her cry out in ecstasy as her eyes flashed. "Oh, fuck! Yoshi!" Samus screamed. "Oh, yeah! I like it when you scream my name; do it again!" Yoshi grunted as he thrust himself deeper. "Yoshi!" Samus screamed again. Yoshi roughly fucked Samus in the cowboy position for 3 hours straight, breaking past her barrier and breaking a sweat. Literally; Yoshi and Samus were both red and sweaty as hot tamales as they fucked each other's brains out. "Oh, God! Yoshi...you're so good. Oh, man...I'm so horny!" Samus moaned as her tongue stuck out and her eyes rolled back.

Yoshi grabbed Samus's breasts and squeezed them to his full enjoyment as he kept on fucking her without any hesitation; he finally felt confident in his sexual nature to actually enjoy himself with a woman. "_Damn! I never felt this good before; oh if only you were Michelle!_" Yoshi thought. Yoshi and Samus kept on fucking until they at last reached climax, making a huge mess as their love liquids sprayed out of control. "OH GOD! YOSHI! I'M CUMMING!" Samus screeched. "Me too! FUCK!" Yoshi shouted. Both of them screamed as they rode out the last of their orgasm, until at long last they fell on top of each other and passed out. "Oh, shit...Yoshi, that was incredible!" Samus mumbled sleepily. "Yes, it was. Thank you!" Yoshi muttered as he kissed her forehead.

_***Two days later***_

Yoshi was relaxing in the living room, watching his favorite TV program. It was called Underground Dinosaur Cage Fights; a fight show where dinosaurs from Jurassic Park would be pitted against each other in underground cage fights. "Oh, man! That Spinosaurus is totally gonna get it this time; old T-Rex is sure to give him what for now that his teeth are stronger and sharper!" Yoshi said with excitement.

Suddenly, Raizo walked into the room with Michelle, Samus, and Snake. Yoshi looked really nervous when Samus was with them. "_Oh, fuck! I hope that Samus didn't tell them what we did!_" Yoshi thought. "Uh, hi guys. Can I help you with something?" Yoshi asked with a timid chuckle. Samus looked at her friends before she burst into giggling, and they couldn't help but stifle a giggle of their own. "What's so funny?" Yoshi asked.

Raizo approached him, pointing at him. "I got you good this time, Yoshi." Raizo said. "Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Yoshi demanded. "Do you really think that I would've broken up with Snake for no reason at all, Yoshi?" Samus said still giggling. "Huh?" Yoshi demanded. "I think we finally found your confidence, Yoshi. It's just such a shame that I wasn't the lucky girl!" Michelle said with a laugh.

Yoshi looked furious as he stood up to face them. "YOU GUYS PLANNED THIS?!" Yoshi shouted. "You better believe it, bub." Snake said as he wrapped his arm around Samus. "But...but why?!" Yoshi cried in disbelief. "It's pretty simple, buddy. You're a great hero no doubt; but you're a complete and total wimp when it comes to women. Luckily for you, you have somebody who's always willing to help you out." Raizo began.

Yoshi looked like he was about to explode in anger. "What do you mean by that, Raizo?" Yoshi growled through gritted teeth. "I mean...that I planned this whole thing; with Samus and Michelle's consent of course. So do you have anything you'd like to say to your best friend?" Raizo smirked. Yoshi looked like he was ready to go Super Saiyan towards Raizo at any given moment. "Oh, I've got a lot of things I'd like to say to you...buddy old pal. I'll start with I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB!" Yoshi screamed as he lunged towards Raizo.

Raizo cried out as he dodged the ever angry Yoshi, and soon found himself being chased by him throughout the whole entire house. "AH! Take it easy, buddy! Calm down; calm down now!" Raizo cried. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST MADE ME DO?!" Yoshi roared. Michelle couldn't stop herself from laughing, though Samus started to feel a little faint. "Hey! You ok, Samus? What's the matter?" Snake said as he held her in his arms. "Oh, I'm sorry baby...but I think Yoshi took a lot out of me that night. I think I need to lay down for a while!" Samus said with a dizzy expression on her face. "How about I carry you to your room? Would you like that?" Snake offered as he scooped her up into his arms.

Samus smiled sweetly as she was carried up the stairs in her favorite man's arms. "Would you like to sleep with me?" she asked in a cute voice. "Uh, are you sure about that Samus?" Snake asked with great concern. "No...not like that; I'm way too tired for that right now. I just need a sleeping buddy!" Samus yawned. "I can do that...but maybe we can reunite later, when you're feeling better?" Snake suggested. "I'd like that very much!" Samus said happily before she fell asleep in Snake's arms.

***Oh, man! What a riot, huh? XD Well, hopefully this was good enough for y'all! Yoshi 2.1? Thanks again for your help and inspiration; feel free to give me anymore detailed requests for another lemon. But before I go, I have two important things I want to discuss:**

**1. Never let Raizo help you with getting your sexual confidence back!**

**2. Never piss off Yoshi or else he'll tear you limb from limb!**

**Later everybody!* :D**


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is up! Thanks to the inspiration of a great and wonderful fan fiction author, I have a new lemon in store for you all. You can thank tyrannosaurus rex luthor for giving me this idea; thanks buddy and hopefully you can enjoy this! I give all the credit to you for your creativity and ingenuity.* :)**

**_Eigth story: Relaxation time!_**

**_Main Characters: Ryu and Chun-Li_**

**_Supporting Characters: Deadpool, the Hulk, Link, and Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's OC!)_**

**_Setting: Smash Mansion and Smash Bath House_**

**_Time: During the events of Delta Squad, one of Yoshi 2.1's own stories!_**

Ryu began to walk to his room, limping. He had taken a major beating from the Hulk. But if that wasn't bad enough, Link nearly cut his limps off. The match probably could have gone better, but unfortunatly Deadpool was his teammate. Ryu practically begged Master Hand not too let Deadpool be his teammate. He would have taken _ANYONE_ else; hell, he would've even taken the most hated characters from the Smash Bros team, like Wario or Captain Falcon. He could've even teamed up with Ghost Rider, who apparently tried to rip his skull out after accidently destroying his bike. But when Master Hand said no, he tried to quit the tournament.

But apparently, his hatred for Deadpool wasn't a good enough excuse. It wasn't that Deadpool was a bad fighter. He was actually quite an adept and well balanced fighter. It was just that they both made a terrible team, and Deadpool's little jokes irritated Ryu to the point it made him want to rip his own head off. They won the match, but it would have probably been a swift victory if it wasn't for their rivalry.

The reason for their bitter rivalry was simple; ever since Deadpool and Yoshi spiked Peach's eggnog last Christmas, Ryu became drunk as a skunk and ended up in bed with Rogue, fiercely irritating Wolverine to the point they fought a savage battle that ended up destroying the Christmas tree. So, needless to say, there's been hostility between Ryu and Deadpool.

Suddenly, Ryu bumped into someone and began to growl with anger as he recognized him. He wore a red and black body suit with white eyes on the mask. It was Deadpool. They gave each other death glares as they walked past one another. Ryu gave Deadpool a warning by balling his hand into a fist and flames erupted from it. Deadpool replied by slowly unsheathing his katana blades. "Ryu! Oh my God, what happened to you?" a feminine voice iexclaimed. Ryu and Deadpool turned around to see Chun-Li facing them from the stairs. She must have seen the large gash on Ryu's chest.

Ryu sighed as he calmed down. "Link, that's what happened. I'm guessing you didn't see the brawl." Ryu said plainly. "I was taking a shower." Chun-Li said. Having answered her, Ryu began to walk toward his original destination. As he left, Deadpool made another one of his smart ass comments. "I guess we'll play later, won't we?" Deadpool sneered. "Shut up and leave me alone!" Ryu grumbled as he continued walking up the stairs. "You can run but you can't hide!" Deadpool teased as he playfully skipped away.

But as he left, Chun-Li decided to follow Ryu up the stairs. "Shouldn't you get those injures checked by Doctor Mario?" Chun-Li asked with concern. "I'm fine." Ryu growled in annoyance. Chun-Li gritted her teeth, biting back her initial urge to reply to his abrasive tone. She took in a deep breath then deliberately lightened her tone, "I was going to suggest that I might be able to ease some of your pain with a healing technique-" Chun-Li began. "I already took some pain medications!." Ryu interrupted defiantly as he approached his room.

Chun-Li was really offended by Ryu's resistance, though she did her best not to show it. "I wasn't finished. I was about to suggest that a massage might help sooth your wounds." Chun-Li said calmly. "I said I'm fine!" Ryu snapped. Chun-Li considerd the object of her frustration for a few seconds before she decided to take matters into her own hands. "Ok, look! I'm trying to be nice here. You keep it up and I'll break your legs and drag you over to the massage room!" Chun-Li threatened.

Ryu considered his options for a moment and realized that from the set of her jaw, Chun-Li was intent on following through with her promise. Deciding that he was in no condition for another fight, he nodded in assent.

***Later***

Chun-Li was waiting for him in the massage room. She dimmed the lights when he entered the doorway and walked him over to the massage table. He hesitated for a moment as he saw Chun-Li standing there, but then slipped his robe off his shoulders where it piled onto the floor. Chun-Li immediately started to giggle when she saw the tiny under-garment and he quickly laid down on his stomach in order to avoid further embarrassment, placing his head into hole of the table cut out of the table. Rimmed with soft cushions to rest the facial muscles, the hole allowed a person undergoing the massage to breathe without difficulty.

Ryu's jaw clenched for a moment in the table's cut-out. He was embarrassed for a moment then resigned to the situation and raised his body into a sitting position. Crouching as he edged off the briefs, he quickly slipped back onto the table, laying on his stomach. Chun-Li briefly surveyed his firm ass before she covered his legs and rear end with a towel off the nearby rack. Ryu was still in a state of obvious discomfort, fidgeting as she re-secured the towel on his rear. Chun-Li then took a moment to inspect the damage to his body, murmuring in sympathy as the bruises were evident even in the dim light.

Comfortably settled onto the table for the first time, a moment later he felt a tingle between his shoulder blades where Chun-Li applied a dab of oil. She expertly used her fingertips to spread the oil across his bruised shoulder gingerly kneading the discolored tissue which had turned purple and black as a consequence of the Hulk's punches. Chun-Li listened to the sounds of his labored breathing and a pang of sympathy welled up inside her as she realized the extent of his pain.

Chun-Li sighed softly before she leaned towards his left ear. "Just breathe easy, Ryu." she whispered as he fidgeted between strokes of the erector muscles in his lower back. "I know this must hurt but an increase in blood flow to the damaged tissue will help you heal that much faster." Chun-Li continued in a professional tone. "I'm… fine." came his muffled reply.

Chun-Li applied a second dose of oil to his back and started working the muscles individually between her fingers. She started at his neck, slowly working the tension out of the strong cords of sinew then migrated to the traps' above his shoulder blades. The thickness and flexibility of his musculature were surprising and Chun-Li's stomach lurched nervously. Chun-Li was puzzled for the source of her reaction and realized with a start that this was the first time she'd ever touched one of her fellow team mates in such an intimate way.

As Chun-Li kneaded the muscles with more pressure, Ryu responded with a series of muffled grunts and groans which sounded primal to her ears. Gazing at the sight of his muscled physique on the table below, her breathing quickened as she stood at the top of table, directly over his head. She pushed her hands down the length of his spine towards the firm rear hidden under the towel. She then returned her hands off the embankment of his ass to his shoulder blades before repeating the initial path.

Despite her long reach, his height required her to lean over his prone figure in order to reach the cleft of his buttocks before her hands would return in the continuous swoop. Each time she leaned over him, her breasts delicately brushed his back while her crotch perched an inch from the top of his head. Only her clothes separated their skin from direct contact as Chun-Li routinely avoided wearing a bra. While concentrating on healing his body, Chun-Li's mouth suddenly went dry as she realized that her nipples were firming ever so slightly, aroused by the sensation of being dragged over his hardened muscles.

She sucked in a quick breath as her hands unconsciously sought out the firm flesh hidden beneath the towel; acting under their own mind. Realizing her hands were starting to work their way down the apex of flesh hidden under the towel, Chun-Li abruptly terminated that particular technique, lest he begin to suspect that she was molesting him while administering the massage.

She stood up quickly and moved to the opposite end of the table, wrestling between her subconscious desire to explore every nook of his body against her compassionate desire to ease his pain. Chun-Li picked up his left leg, bending the knee at the joint then pulling it back over his rump to determine his level of flexibility. She marveled that his joints didn't resist the position and she continued bending the leg back over until his foot was resting against his buttock.

"Wow! You're pretty flexible." Chun-Li observed quietly. "Stretching is part of the workout." Ryu grimaced as the movement of his foot up to his rear end raised his hips off the table for a moment, tightening the spasm in his groin. Chun-Li stole a quick glance at his now exposed member drooping against the table below. She pursed her lips then returned the leg to the table, repeating the exercise with the right leg then stole a second glance at his cock.

She returned his feet a familiar shoulder width apart on the table, then Chun-Li returned to his left side and took hold of that leg again. She bent his leg at the knee, facing the kneecap outwards to better stretch the hip muscle and abductors on that side. Chun-Li pulled the towel back to the right side of his body, exposing the left cheek of his ass.

The perfection of the contour surprised her and she found her hand reaching out to caress the flesh, which felt natural to her touch. She steadied herself a second time, taking a deep breath. However a fire had been lit in her body for which she had no remedy. Measuring her breaths against the pounding of her heart, Chun-Li quietly applied a layer of oil on his left cheek to facilitate the massage of the glute, then immediately felt Ryu recoil from her touch.

Chun-Li quickly moved to ease his discomfort by dripping more oil down the length of his leg, pausing to spread more oil on his hamstrings and calves. Starting on his foot, she flexed the tendons manually, kneading the Achilles and plantar muscles then worked her way up his calf. Her hands moved steadily in concentric circles, working the tension out of each muscle until the last spasms had faded, then she moved past his knee, probing gently with her fingertips for the sore spots. It wasn't hard to find the damaged tissue however and continued to draw more blood flow to the damaged areas, accelerating the healing process with her ministrations.

Chun-Li lengthened the strokes of her hands on his hamstrings, starting below his knee and terminating at his rump. Each stroke moved farther and higher, ranging up to the vertical cleft demarcating the firm hemispheres on either side. Her left hand ran the length of his quad until meeting his hip muscles while her right hand flared along his hamstrings until reaching the junction of his cleft and the perineum. Her fingers delved lightly into that sensitive region, flicking the fingertips into the soft flesh but never overtly crossing the line that her hands so desperately wanted to break.

Trailing her fingertips between his thighs, she could feel the cramp in the muscle between his hamstring and quadricep. "Your abductors are in spasm." Chun-Li observed nonchalantly. "The Hulk had me by one leg, then began slamming me into the ground." Ryu's voice responded hollowly from the table.

On the table, Ryu shuddered as Chun-Li's fingers probed the spasm on the inside of his thigh. Her fingertips fluttered into the sensitive perineum on every upward movement. The sensations were exquisite and completely juxtaposed against the pain in his leg. His body tensed for a second as the sensations of Chun-Li's' fingertips in that sensitive area were causing him to become aroused.

His first thought was that his erection would be hidden by its natural tendency to move upwards, therefore it would just snake along under his stomach and thus be shielded. His mind raced a second later as he realized that Chun-Li's repositioning of his body had placed his penis in a position where it was facing downwards.

Ryu was in a state of near panic as he realized that with every stroke along the inside of his thigh, Chun-Li was causing him to harden and lengthen commensurately. He debated as to which contingency was better suited to the situation - whether to raise himself up and make an adjustment to its position or allow her to remove the spasm from his groin and take the risk that she might find a new limb to massage.

Deciding on his path, Ryu willed himself to breathe deeply and forget that the Woman with the World's Strongest Legs had her hand nearing his cock. Chun-Li grasped the foreign object, rooting it out to determine its origin then her hand instantly recoiled from between his legs as she realized she was holding the head of his penis. _'Its sticking out so far from between his legs. How big is he?'_ she asked herself in disbelief.

Taking a deep breath, Chun-Li excitedly surveyed the exposed portion of his engorged member for a moment then smiled to herself before creeping her hand back to the area. She decided to act as if it was part of her normal routine and applied some lotion to the offending member with a series of smooth strokes. She placed a hand under his left hip, then gently raised his hips off the table while guiding his member into a more comfortable, upward facing position. Chun-Li finally returned him to the table, his erection temporarily hidden from view under his torso.

She placed her hands on his leg again to work on the spasm. However, Ryu had gone completely rigid under her touch. "Just relax." Chun-Li commanded. "Sorry," came the muffled apology from the table. "Don't be." she instantly replied. She quickly set to work on the right leg, providing the same ministrations and range of movement exercises to heal his body. She suddenlu picked the sheet off his body, smiling strangely. "Turn over." Chun-Li instructed softly. "I don't think that's wise." Ryu replied. "I said…turn over!" she countered evenly.

Ryu was starting to get a good idea of what Chun-Li wanted and tried to find a way to get out of this. "I'm having an involuntary physical reaction. I'd rather not embarrass myself again." Ryu lied. Chun-Li started to laugh at him. "The horse is already out of the barn, don't you think?" she asked. With surprising strength she put her right hand under his left hip and flipped him over.

His monstrous 10 inch erection, now free from the constraints against the table, sprang away from his body. Chun-Li could see the pulses of blood entering the member, filling it to capacity. She was fascinated with its appearance and couldn't resist touching it. "Ooh, you look awfully sore down here. Does your cock require a massage as well?" she teased, gently griping the engorged member.

Ryu's face was ashen as he was exposed beneath her. She sidled closer to the table and perched lightly on the edge, looking intently into his eyes as she placed her other hand on his chest. Suddenly, Chun-Li gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. His body shivered at her touch as her tongue quickly snaked around his lips, teasing him. Chun-Li sensed his desire and she squirted a second stream of warm oil onto his member, and then softly stroked the delicate tip with both hands before firming her grip on his rigid shaft.

Chun-Li smiled sexily as she began jerking him off with the lubrication. "That feels nice, doesn't it? I've always wondered what it would be like to have your cock in my hand." Chun-Li said with a naughty smile. Ryu's expression revealed his shock at her statement and more, to her blatantly carnal confession of desire for his body. His eyes closed quickly however as the pace of Chun-Li's hands slowly increased. She maintained her left hand on his cock, slowly pumping up and down the length of his generous manhood while the other delicately manipulated the soft, sensitive flesh on the underside of its head.

"Do you like that?" Chun-Li whispered huskily. She was highly aroused at the feeling of the ridges and small veins on his cock, which were rougher than she imagined. "Mmm…" was all Ryu could manage. He finally nodded to make sure she understood his intentions. She maintained her left hand on his cock, slowly trailing her fingers over the shaft while her right hand snaked down to his scrotum.

She lightly tested the weight of each testicle then worked her way farther down, revisiting the sensitive flesh in the juncture she'd explored from the other side a few minutes before. The sensations of his scrotum in her hand were exquisite yet the roughness of the texture surprised her for a second time. Ryu's face revealed an intensity of a type she'd never seen: pure ecstasy.

Chun-Li's expression in turn reflected her empowerment over him and she smiled a smile of conquest. Ryu was completely at her mercy for the first time since she'd known him and she slowly savored the reactions she was able to create with various manipulations of his cock. She took a step back, tore off her clothes, and threw them on the ground so he could see all of her in her glory.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked as she squeezed her size C breasts together. "Very much. Please come over here so I can get a better view." Ryu said now feeling more confident. "I will, but only because you asked nicely." Chun-Li replied with a twinkle in her eye.

She bent over him again and slowly dragged her size C breasts over his cock before she kissed his open mouth. Chun-Li lingered there for a second, tongues probing each other in a wrestling match for dominance, then just as quickly she raised herself over him again, slowing running her fingertips through the sensitive flesh below his navel. She could feel his stomach tighten and his cock practically followed the path of her hand, begging for her touch and promised release.

More empowered, she resumed pumping his cock with her hand. Chun-Li spread Ryu's legs apart in order to kneel between his legs, then engulfed the tip in her mouth. The delicious taste of the precum spooling out of the ejaculate hole surprised her, but the musky smell of him, combined with his taste, sent her senses into overdrive.

She stuck her tongue into the hole, delicately prying it open in order to taste more of him in her mouth, then languidly ran her tongue down one side of the shaft until she reached the base. He was almost hairless, which initially surprised her until she realized the fabric that made up his uniform would probably rub his skin raw in a week without some relief. His testicles were just under her chin now and she cupped them in her right hand, gently engulfing each of his balls between her lips while she ran her tongue over their rough surfaces.

The taste of him in her mouth, mixed with the oil, was strong but somehow natural and Chun-Li ran her tongue over the tip in small circles. Chun-Li then surprised Ryu when she put her hands on each side of her breasts, mashing them around his length. "Fuck my titties." she demanded while rocking her breasts up and down his length.

The experience was more than he could stand. His hips started bucking almost of their own volition. A tremor shot through his body as her pace increased. Pistoning his cock in and out of the chasm of cleavage enclosing his length, a final spasm seized his body. Arching his back with a loud grunt, he finally came. The resulting gobs of cum splattered all over her body; there must have at least been a gallon's worth of cum. But as he was still cumming, she began sucking in his cock again in order for her to taste more of his cum.

Finally after a few minutes, Chun-Li finished sucking up the cum from his cock and began licking her fingers dry like icing from a cake. "Mmm...you taste good pretty good, Ryu." Chun-Li said as she smacked her lips in pleasure. "I'm glad you liked it...but the fun's only started!" Ryu said with a sneaky smile. Suddenly, he sat up and grabbed Chun-Li before forcing her on her back, pinning her arms from behind.

Chun-Li gasped at his sudden movement, but she soon moaned loudly as his cock rammed right into her tight pussy. Their desire was peaked and he picked up the pace as he started fucking her even harder and faster. "Oh, yes! Yes! Ryu; pound my pussy! Please...don't stop; keep fucking me! I want you to fuck me like you mean it; fuck me like you really want me!" Chun-Li shouted in pure ecstasy. Ryu didn't have to think twice about that; he turned Chun-Li over on her back, holding her by the legs. "Oh, yes...I want you to treat me dirty! Fuck me like a porn star; I'm so horny!" Chun-Li moaned as her eyes were fiercely lit up with ardor.

Ryu bent over and began smothering her breasts, making her squeal in pleasure. Ryu sucked, licked, and even bit on her sensitive nipples for over 20 minutes. Chun-Li enjoyed this feeling and desired more pleasure, to which Ryu gave her willingly. After sucking her nipples, Ryu lowered himself to Chun-Li's wet and tight pussy before he started licking it, making her go insane with ecstasy. "Oh God! Ryu; you're so dirty! Oh God!" Chun-Li cried as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Mmm...you taste pretty good after intercourse; I'm gonna see if I can make you cum again!" Ryu said with his mouthful.

It didn't take him long; Chun-Li ended up squirting a huge fountain of sticky woman juices all over Ryu, much to his pleasure. Now it was his turn to be the dominant one. "Jeez, you sure made a mess...clean me up!" Ryu growled playfully. "Anything for you, Ryu!" Chun-Li whimpered as she sat up and started stroking her tongue all across his sticky body. They engaged in yet another tongue wrestling match, until finally they wanted to go for it again.

Ryu grabbed hold of Chun-Li and laid on top of her in the missionary position, and then thrust his hard meaty cock inside of her womb yet again. Chun-Li's screams seemed to echo in the room, along with the fapping noise of Ryu's balls and her jiggling thighs. They fucked each other for over three hours, moaning and grunting in pleasure as they enjoyed each other's bodies.

Ryu finally came inside of Chun-Li's womb. And it was _a lot_ of cum. Chun-Li began to sob as her stomach started to inflate and cum spooged out of her cunt, spilling all over Ryu and the massage table. Finally, Ryu tore himself out of Chun-Li, and to her relief her stomach deflated and sprayed out a fountain of the white, sticky spunk; making a complete mess. Ryu added on the sticky messiness by cumming even more all over Chun-Li's face and breasts, making her moan as she and her lover turned their massage table into a sopping wet mess. "Oh, fuck...you're still not empty?!" Chun-Li moaned as Ryu milked cum into her mouth.

Ryu grunted as he squeezed more and more out from his cock; he was so shocked that he _still_ kept cumming for two more minutes. "_God! I can't believe this; I really must have been holding back. Talk about pent up frustration!_" Ryu thought as he kept on milking more cum out. "_What the fuck?! He's like a fire hose; he just keeps pouring out that hot, sticky seed of his. If he doens't stop soon, I'm gonna drown to death in jizz!_" Chun-Li thought as she held her head back and let Ryu douse her face completely in cum.

Finally, Ryu grunted in both pain and pleasure as he milked himself dry. Poor Chun-Li looked like a ginormous tub of vanilla yogurt spilled all over her body; her face, breasts, arms, legs, tummy, and pussy were all covered up in cum. There must have at least been a puddle about the size of a kiddie pool surrounding them by the time Ryu was finished. Ryu fell back on his rear, feeling very lightheaded and dizzy from such a monster orgasm. "Oh, my head. Are you ok, Chun-Li?" Ryu mumbled dizzily.

At first Chun-Li only responded by mumbling nonsense. "I'm sorry, what?" Ryu wondered. Chun-Li swallowed a pint of cum before she spat out some more and began licking herself clean. "I...said...I'm fine. But what about you; you're not hurt, are you? If I had a dick, I think it would fall off by now!" Chun-Li panted while still licking herself clean. "Eh, I'm ok...I'm sorry I made you such a mess." Ryu said sheepishly. "Don't be; I fucking loved it!" Chun-Li said out of breath before she embraced him.

Ryu smiled as he cupped his hands on her sticky face, before he started to help lick her clean. But just as they were about halfway done...Yoshi, Deadpool, the Hulk, and Cammy walked in on them!

***Yoshi, Deadpool, the Hulk, and Cammy's faces: (O_O)***

Ryu and Chun-Li looked like little kids that were caught with their hand in the cookie jar; there was no way that they could talk their way out of this. "Uh, hi?" Ryu said stupidly. The others just stood there stupefied at what they saw before their eyes, and remained silent not knowing what to say for the next 5 minutes. Finally, one of them spoke. "What...the...fuck?" Cammy said. "Uh, I can explain!" Chun-Li began. "Please! Don't; I don't even wanna know!" Yoshi objected. "Dude...I've seen this, and I _still_ don't even want to know!" Deadpool said grimly.

Ryu and Chun-Li stood up naked, making the others blush. Finally, they started to walk away in shocked silence. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna rip out my eyeballs and try to bleach my brain!" Yoshi said as he paled. "I'm just gonna go bang my head against the wall; again and again and again!" Deadpool muttered. "HULK GONNA LAY DOWN FOR A WHILE!" the Hulk said as he looked sick. Ryu and Chun-Li were left all alone in the room, and they were still wet and naked. "I need another shower!" Chun-Li said plainly. "I think I need one too!" Ryu said just as stupidly. And so, they went over to the shower room to clean up.

***Well, that wraps up another one! I hope you all enjoyed this particular lemon. Now in case you wanted to know, this particular lemon was actually tyrannosaurus lex luthor's idea and it focused on Samus and Snake. But because somebody kept on flaming him, he allowed me to re-write it and make it more personal. But all the true credit goes to him; so thank him for this idea and check out one of his latest stories he's working on. I'm sure you all can enjoy it!**

**Now for today's lesson:**

**When you've got pent up frustration, don't hold it all in. Because if you do, you'll probably hurt yourself...and by hurt yourself, I mean you may end up having an exploding penis. XD**

**Anyways, stay tuned for more lemony goodness. As always, requests and ideas are welcome. Once again, thanks to tyrannosaurus rex luthor for this story!* :)**


End file.
